


總裁好辣

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 快速發個預購表單：https://forms.gle/HhuNtMUoAzsLMtGu8海外通販請等印調喔～-Newt是一個有實力的富二代總裁。在一次的出差遇到正在五星級飯店擔任飯店經理的Percival，他想要把對方據為己有。他們就這樣誤打誤撞，從性關係開始談起戀愛。-注意，這是2019年的調整版。





	1. Chapter 1

**Step One**

**_『Percival_ ** **_，你是我的。』—— Newt Scamander_ **

 

　　Percival Graves是紐約宮廷酒店的飯店經理，身為一個35歲的中階主管，自然是什麼客人都遇過——他可是從30歲就在宮廷酒店當飯店服務生，憑著努力不懈的精神，Percival只花了五年就躍升為經理；他以為自己可以藉著努力的態度如此平步青雲，開始安頓自己的生活及後半輩子，直到一名 _特殊_ 的客人出現在他第六年的飯店生涯裡。

 

　　正在櫃臺忙碌的Percival被一股甜蜜的花香給吸引，他忍不住抬起頭，看見有個男人正好在櫃臺前停下腳步——那股很甜的香氣是從男人身上傳來的。

　　「Newt Scamander。」

　　「您好，Scamander先生。」Percival一邊說，一邊勾起標準的微笑，「請問您有預約嗎？」

　　Newt優雅地、緩慢地、溫柔地衝著Percival露出一個淺笑，「不然我幹嘛要跟你說我的名字呢？」

　　沒料到Newt會這樣回應的Percival頓了一秒，他輕輕深吸一口氣，扯開職業性笑容，「不好意思，我現在馬上幫您辦入住，請問一下您有任何......」

　　「不好意思，先生，我來了。」

　　Percival困惑地看向突然出現在Newt身邊的男子，對方臃腫的身材搭上慌亂的表情讓Percival反射性覺得他們不是一起的，正要出言制止前，Newt說話了。

　　「給你處理吧，Jacob。」Newt手一揮，便離開櫃臺。

　　Percival一邊接過Jacob的電子預約證明，一邊分神瞥向正在張望四周的Newt。

　　「這樣就可以了。」

　　「噢，真是太感謝你了。」Jacob接過房卡，同時將因為重量而滑下的公事包甩回肩膀上，他親切又可愛地再度跟Percival說：「真的非常感謝你，先生。」

　　Percival給了對方一個微笑，之後看著那個叫做Jacob的男人快步走到Newt身邊，他們在離去前，Newt再度瞥了他一眼。

　　看著他們消失在柱子後面，經歷過無數歷練，Percival還是忍不住偷偷翻了一個白眼，並在內心碎唸：跩屁啊，Newt Scamander。

 

　　‧

 

　　那個男人身上有股很乾淨的味道。

　　幾分鐘前在門口跟某個飯店服務生擦肩而過的Newt在這麼想的時候，腳步已經跟著男人來到櫃臺，他本來應該要等他的貼身秘書幫他Check in，但在他轉身以前，站在櫃臺的男人已經先抬起頭，於是他在他們對上眼那瞬間脫口說出自己的名字，「Newt Scamander。」

　　「您好，Scamander先生。」

　　噢，那個男人的聲音也很好聽。Newt心想。但如果不要留鬍子會更好，鬍子會使他......（Newt這時瞇起眼看向對方胸前的名牌）Percival看起來更老一點。

　　「請問您有預約嗎？」

　　Newt衝著Percival微笑，就在他想著該怎麼讓對方對自己有點印象之前，平時會回答的話就不小心溜出舌尖，「不然我幹嘛要跟你說我的名字呢？」

　　Percival瞬間閃過的情緒被Newt捕捉到了——我絕對是搞砸了——這是Newt當下閃過腦海的念頭，接著他的貼身秘書出現了，Newt佯裝不在意地說：「給你處理吧，Jacob。」之後跨步離開櫃臺。

　　他站在大廳中心張望著，實則找機會偷瞄正在幫他辦理入住的服務人員。

　　Percival、Percival、Percival。

　　Newt看著Jacob有些狼狽地跑向自己，下一秒忍不住看向站在櫃臺後的男人，他知道他們正注視著彼此，Newt於是有些不確定地點點頭，之後跟著Jacob一起去搭電梯。

 

　　進房後的Newt在Jacob幫自己把所有東西都打點完畢，並離開房間後整個人撲向床鋪。

　　軟軟的大床也有乾淨的味道，但那是飯店的洗衣精香氣，跟Percival身上的味道不一樣。Newt光是這麼想著就一陣失落——他因為自己沒有所有權而失落，從小到大要什麼有什麼的Newt Scamander（無戀愛經驗），這次他想要把一個男人據為己有。

 

　　‧

 

　　Percival確定自己遇到了一個奇怪又難纏的客人。

　　身為飯店經理的他，幫員工擋下這種事情是他的義務，畢竟他也擁有較多的權限可以處理這類的客人——在Tina告訴自己被客人指名的時候，Percival這麼安慰自己。

　　他來到Newt Scamander的房間，瞪著房門，Percival好好地深吸一口氣，抬起手在門上敲了兩下，得到對方的回應後，他用管理部門的房卡（幸好他有帶著）進入房間，緊接著映入眼簾的是坐在床緣氣呼呼瞪著他的客人。

　　Percival關門時偷偷再次深吸一口氣，並在轉身之後調整好最完美的服務狀態，「不好意思，Scamander先生，請問您有——」

　　「沒有熱水。」Newt不悅地打斷Percival的話，「我想要熱水，但熱水壺壞了。」

　　「我馬上幫您檢查一下。」Percival維持禮貌，他上前檢查熱水壺，接著他忍下翻白眼的衝動，轉身對Newt微笑，「由於熱水壺沒插上插頭，我幫您插上去了，大概十五分鐘後就有熱水可以——」

　　「十五分鐘？那我要先洗澡。」完全不覺得自己有錯的Newt起身，他在走到浴室門口之前轉頭看向Percival，「我說了，我要洗澡。」

　　「是，我不打擾您了。」Percival語畢就要往門口前進，但Newt的嘆氣聲打斷他的步伐。

　　「你是傻瓜嗎？幫我放熱水啊！」Newt皺眉表示。

　　一邊想著對方算是飯店的貴客（Tina說Newt是某間企業的總裁，據說是一個有實力的富二代，常常參與慈善活動，這次訂了2間豪華單人房），Percival努力忍下要直接離開的衝動（實情本來就不允許），並跟著Newt走進浴室。

 

　　Percival完成放熱水的任務後，轉身就看到已經全裸的Newt——視覺在毫無預警的狀態下被衝擊的Percival，用5年的經歷鎮定自己的情緒、表現出專業的一面，「Scamander先生，您可以沐浴了。」

　　Newt沒理他，逕自走向前，左腳才剛踩進浴缸就連忙站回外頭，Percival看著Newt一臉不耐煩的樣子抱怨：「你想燙死我嗎？」

　　Percival趕緊上前多加了一些冷水，他蹲在浴缸旁邊請Newt再試一次，後者由上而下瞥了他一眼之後再次踩進浴缸，這次Newt整個人坐進浴缸裡，放鬆的表情線條看起來很滿意的樣子。

　　Percival欠身準備要離開的時候被Newt叫住，他抬眼就看見已經趴在浴缸邊緣的Newt一臉享受泡澡的樣子，「請問您還有什麼需要我幫助的嗎？」

　　「在那裡等我。」Newt瞇起眼，他用沾了水的手撥弄頭髮，「你叫什麼名字？」

　　「Percival，Percival Graves。」Percival實在是不懂有錢人的遊戲，迫於無奈他只好乖乖站在門口等著。

　　「幫我拿浴袍好嗎，Percy？」Newt又趴回浴缸邊緣，他的語氣明顯軟化，「就在衣櫥裡，孔雀藍那件。」

　　Percival咬牙逼自己點頭，他走到衣櫥前，內心咒罵著Newt，然後找到對方所說的那件孔雀藍色的浴袍；在回到浴室前，Percival又一次深呼吸，他走回浴室門口的時候，Newt正好踏出浴缸，那白晰的身體因為偏高的水溫而發紅，那就像是——Percival制止自己繼續奇怪的思緒，他遞出浴袍，但Newt不但沒理他，還轉身張開雙手，Percival很快意會到對方的意思，他認命地拉開浴袍幫對方穿上。

　　套上浴袍的Newt轉回來面對Percival，他們兩個對看了幾秒，Newt再度露出無奈的表情說：「Percy，我需要你幫我打結。」

　　聞言，Percival只好彎下身將腰帶交叉環繞在Newt的腰，他們因為這個靠得很近——Newt身上的淡淡花香傳進Percival的鼻腔裡，他的餘光不小心從浴袍之間瞥見對方的身體，在還沒有想到奇怪的方向前，Percival一鼓作氣幫Newt的腰帶打結後迅速退開。

 

　　Newt帶著一身水氣踏出浴室後輕輕看了Percival一眼，而Percival發誓他在那一秒捕捉到Newt有些害羞的表情——這個年輕總裁有什麼問題嗎？為什麼在叫自己做完這一切的事情之後才開始害羞？

　　就在Percival尋找適當時機離開前，Newt先開口說道，「Percy，我想要喝牛奶。」他的語氣變得溫和又可愛，原本的銳氣就像是剛剛在浴室裡融化了一樣。

　　「好的。」Percival欠了身，「我這就請人準備，稍等送上來——Scamander先生？」

 

　　‧

 

　　在泡澡時給自己做好心理準備的Newt抓著Percival的手，將對方拉到床邊坐下，他憋著害羞的情緒跨坐上Percival的大腿，雙手抱上對方並低頭親吻那張公事公辦的嘴，Newt覺得自己的嘴唇在抖，他熱著臉低聲告訴對方，「我不想喝他們準備的，Percy。」

　　「我想要你。」

　　「我是說， _你的牛奶_ 。」

　　「等等，Scamander先生——」被對方突如其來的舉動嚇得不輕的Percival不敢碰Newt，他僵硬地想要阻止坐在身上的人，但看似纖細的Newt力氣意外的大，「我想你可能誤會了，我並不是、」

　　「別拒絕我。」把臉埋進Percival的脖子裡，Newt聞著對方身上的乾淨氣味，他的臉及耳朵因此發燙，Newt蹭著向下，最後從Percival身上退下來並跪在對方面前——改變一開始上位的姿態，Newt此時跪在Percival腿間，看起來害羞又期待，他隔著西裝褲摸出性器的弧度，並舔上Percival胯間的布料。

　　Newt隔著褲子用鼻尖磨蹭那逐漸充血的部分，他聽著對方逐漸粗重的喘息，愉悅地抬頭看向Percival。

　　飯店經理因為這個畫面而暈眩——幾分鐘前還很討人厭的總裁，這時正跪在自己腿間，寫滿情慾的綠眼可愛地在他眼中閃爍，Percival想要拉起對方，但Newt顧著拆開他的褲頭、解開內褲的鈕釦，把他的性器移出之後迅速舔上。

 

　　「操——」縮起小腹的Percival無法控制自己在客人面前罵髒話，他閉上眼感受著對方溫暖的口腔；Newt的技術在他的經驗裡不算最好，但對方剛剛那些奧客的態度比對現下的服務，Percival覺得自己更硬了，他忍不住伸手碰上Newt的後腦，下一秒又因為理智而放開。

 

　　Newt沒在意這個，他偏過臉親吻柱身的脈絡並看著Percival，Newt很滿意Percival一邊喘氣看著自己的樣子——他循著自己看過的A片的記憶繼續做著——在Percival的注視下伸出舌頭，舔著手裡的充血；被Newt挑逗的Percival滾動喉嚨，捕捉到這個反應的Newt隔著內褲撫摸下方的囊袋，Percival倒抽一口氣、抓緊床單嗚咽了聲。

　　相當滿意的Newt勾起嘴角，他很快的又把男人的性器吞進嘴裡，挺直身體想要幫Percival深喉，而他很顯然的一點也不擅長這個——連續三次的乾嘔讓Newt紅著眼眶緩緩將Percival的陰莖吐出，Percival這時則捏上他的耳朵，Newt順勢用臉頰在對方的手掌裡蹭了一下，啞著聲音，可憐兮兮地說：「我沒學過這個。」

 

　　「沒關係。」耳朵嗡嗡作響的Percival其實不知道自己在回什麼，他不是應該要阻止對方才對嗎？

 

　　眨著沾滿淚水的眼睛，看起來很乖巧的Newt再度握住Percival的肉器，捋動幾下之後張嘴將前端含入，刻意用舌尖刺激頂端的Newt聽著Percival的呻吟，覺得自己也起了反應，這使Newt覺得害羞，他的手扶在Percival的大腿上，膝蓋同時更往兩邊移動，加大支撐的位置，以免自己因為腰軟而倒下。

 

　　Newt的手活相當不賴。Percival想著，近乎氣音的稱讚不斷從他嘴裡吐出，他忍不住低頭看著在腿間埋頭苦幹的人，後者似乎是不適應腥羶的味道而退開，Percival喘著氣用他殘存的理智制止對方：「你不應該做這件事。」

 

　　聞言，Newt瞥了Percival一眼，他用雙手以旋轉的方式由下而上套弄Percival的陰莖，Newt注視著男人的反應，並且抓準時機再次給Percival口活——他故意地收緊臉頰，Percival在被用力吸吮的同時毫無防備地射精。

 

　　閉著眼睛喘息的Percival很快從高潮後的餘韻中掙脫，跪在自己眼前的Newt不論是嘴角還是臉頰，都沾上了他的精液，Percival輕喘著伸手摸上對方的臉，沿著五官弧度緩緩往下，食指及中指順著鼻翼到嘴角的輪廓張開，此時Newt探出嘴挑逗他的舌尖正好在兩指之間形成情色的畫面，Percival在意識到自己的動作時縮回手，「Scamander先生......」

　　「Newt。叫我Newt。」抓過Percival的手，Newt示意對方幫自己把臉上的精液抹掉，他一邊說一邊坐回Percival腿上，用臉頰撒嬌地蹭著手邊的掌心，「我想要佔有你，Percival。」

　　「......我不懂。」聲音沙啞著表示，Percival皺眉，Newt離他太近，那股可愛的味道再次佔據他的思緒，Percival脫口而出：「我以為你討厭任何人。」

　　Newt愣了一秒，他很快劃開笑容，接著整個人把Percival撲倒，「那是保護色，親愛的，那是我的保護色。」

　　Percival可以感覺到Newt親著自己嘴角的鬍子，他在下一秒就聽到對方小聲的抱怨：「把鬍子剃掉，Percy，我想像沒有留鬍子的你，那一定很棒——那會讓我更想親你。」

　　「......我為什麼要聽你的？」

　　「因為你是我的。」

　　看進那雙堅持又充滿自信的綠眼中，Percival有些無奈，「我剛剛沒答應你。」

　　「拜託。」Newt用氣音說著，同時用身體蹭著Percival的腹部，「拜託你。」

　　無語問蒼天的Percival停頓很久，他在覺得自己的體溫又要升高前說：「我現在還在上班。」

　　「......你正在服務我。」

　　「我們不提供這種服務，先生。」

　　「我已經提供你這種服務了，Percy。」Newt笑著起身，他翻身坐在另外床的另外一邊，手指輕輕碰著Percival的鬍子，一邊要求，「幫我拿水。」

　　轉頭看了對方一眼，Percival終於忍不住翻了白眼，他從床上坐起身，把自己的陰莖塞回褲子裡（黏膩的感覺相當不舒服），接著進廁所洗手之後，走到電視櫃旁拿了一瓶水及一條毛巾給床上的Newt。

　　「下班之後直接進來，不用敲門。」喝過水後的Newt聲音恢復了原本的冰冷，就好像剛剛什麼事也沒發生一樣——事實上，他說話的同時，正用毛巾擦掉沾到臉上的精液。

　　Percival沒有回答，他猶豫幾秒之後決定還是直接離開，當門板關上那一秒，他以為能夠忘記剛剛發生的所有事，但內褲的濕黏感卻讓剛剛的那些畫面鮮明地在腦中浮現。

 

　　完蛋，他跟房客搞上了。

 

　　‧

 

　　Newt精準地在早上七點醒來。

　　他眨眨眼，花了一點時間才想起自己身在何處——跟每一次出差一樣，Newt一邊伸展身體，一邊轉頭——在落地窗之後，接著映入眼簾的是從浴室出來、全身上下只穿著一條四角褲的男人，而那個男人就是前晚 _被他佔有的_ 飯店經理，「......你在幹嘛？」

　　「噢，早安。」Percival看起來有些侷促，他跑到椅子旁邊找到自己的浴袍穿上，「抱歉，我凌晨下班的時候你已經睡了，所以我擅自......」

　　「不。」Newt不怎麼開心地直接打斷Percival，「我說的是你屁股上那個東西......白癡啊，我又不是在說你的浴袍髒了！過來！」

　　被罵得一頭霧水的Percival走到床邊，Newt粗魯地拉開Percival的浴袍，他盯著對方的胯間三秒之後露出厭惡的表情，「噁！這什麼啊！你這什麼奇怪的品味！」

　　「......喔，原來你在說我的內褲？」原本以為Newt在嫌棄自己的性器官，Percival甚至差點直接把對方打昏，在意會過來之後Percival有些得意，「如何？不錯吧！美國國旗跟英國國旗，我找了很久——」

　　「你找了很久？」扯開嗓子大叫，Newt瞪大眼睛，就像是看到了什麼可怕的東西一樣，「你給我脫掉！」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為太醜了。」

　　「哪裡醜！」Percival抗議，他重新穿好自己的浴袍，「才不醜！」

　　剛睡醒的Newt被Percival的拒絕氣死，他直接往Percival的屁股打了一巴掌（彈性非常棒），「去換掉！」

　　「我又沒有其他內褲了！」摀著屁股的Percival莫名其妙大叫，「如果你看不慣就不要在那邊說什麼"我要佔有你"這種奇怪的話！」

　　聞言，Newt很有氣勢地拉開身上的棉被，然後跳下床筆直往Percival走去；後者被那股氣勢嚇到不禁往後退了幾步，直到自己的背貼上牆。Newt沒有停下，他整個人撞到Percival身上，並且咬了Percival的嘴唇一口，「你是我的，Percival。」

　　「......你到底在說什麼鬼話？」

　　「你是我的。」Newt一邊說一邊捏了下Percival的耳朵，「答應我，你是我的。」

　　「......好啦，別鬧了。」

　　「答應我。」

　　Percival這下才認真對上Newt的眼睛，他好氣又好笑地碰上Newt的臉，「好好好，我是你的。」

　　得到回覆的Newt滿意地吻上對方的嘴。

　　輕輕的，暖暖的，甜甜的。

　　「你知道嗎？」Newt用鼻子蹭著Percival的，「你的身上有一股很乾淨的味道。」

　　挑眉不語，Percival想了一下才湊上去，他故意用鬍子搔Newt癢，「你聞起來很甜。」

　　「那還要你說。」嫌癢的Newt推開Percival，「我要先去沖澡，幫我準備早餐，然後記得把內褲換掉。」

　　看著關上的浴室門，Percival一邊翻開菜單，一邊苦惱著他要怎麼處理身上那件他超愛的內褲。

 

　　‧

 

　　跟Newt的早餐在Jacob按電鈴後草草結束——那大概是Newt起床後兩個小時內的事情。

　　面對Percival的存在，Jacob只驚訝了三秒就接受了，他親切地與Percival打招呼，並開始向Newt報告行程，同時幫Newt收拾貼身行李。

　　「你要走了？」

　　「當然。」幫自己扣袖扣的Newt說，「你沒看到我的訂房時間嗎？Jacob剛剛也說我得回倫敦一趟。」

　　「喔。」

　　「你可以睡到退房。」從鏡子裡確認自己裝扮的Newt告訴Percival，「所有的費用都會從我那邊扣款。」

　　喂喂，這個發展好像有點不對吧？

　　Percival開始覺得不對勁地啜飲咖啡，然後看著Jacob匆匆提起打包好的行李往外走，接著是Newt——後者在他臉頰上親了一下，在Percival還沒反應過來之前甜甜一笑，「我去工作囉。」

　　望著Newt瀟灑離開的背影，Percival在房門關上後才回神過來——他到底該先吐糟Newt把他當女人哄，還是自以為帥氣卻沒留下聯絡方式這件事啊？

 

 

 -TBC.

 

不知道家長組的小夥伴們是否都還安好～

決定重啟＆重發的時機，真的好符合水逆啊XDDD（沒人聽得懂

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Step Two**

**_『你害怕別人知道嗎？』—— Percival Graves_ **

 

 

　　隨著時間的推進，Percival覺得Newt只是在開他玩笑——自從Newt第一次入住之後，他已經三個月沒有Newt的消息了——那如夢一場的一夜情，就像是突然在他生命中綻開的煙火，稍縱即逝，消失得沒有痕跡。

　　所以他會這麼以為完全是有跡可尋。

　　Percival不失望，但他也沒有慶幸Newt只是在開玩笑，那種無法消化、理解的感覺一直堵在他心頭，Percival不會讓這樣的心情影響工作，卻也無法否認這份心情時常在他鬆懈時趁虛而入——Newt每一個自信、獨裁的笑容，每一個霸道的反應，每一個想要逼他成為其所有物的猖狂——Percival在準備前往員工休息室的路上被這些畫面襲擊，剛下班的他揉揉眉心，結束工作的疲憊使Percival對自己再次想到Newt感到沮喪。

　　他深吸一口氣要自己清醒，就在下一秒轉彎前，他感覺到自己的領口被揪住，Percival來不及反應就被壓到牆上，想要大叫的他被摀嘴，在準備出拳前一秒，Percival認出壓在他身上的人——是消失三個月的Newt。

 

　　「嘿。」 Newt的臉靠得很近，Percival看著對方得意地的樣子覺得滿腹困惑，「你今天有入住？」

　　「當然有。」比Percival略高的身高讓Newt佔了優勢，他又縮短了兩人的距離，彼此的鼻尖若有似無地蹭著，「看來經理累了。」

　　「別鬧。」深怕被其他人看見的Percival張望著，他抓住Newt按在自己腰上的手，「你房間在哪？」

　　Newt笑著把房卡塞到Percival手中，「你要幫我帶路嗎？我迷路了。」

　　眉毛挑高，Percival低頭看了一下房號之後挪動身體，「我記得這個房間的房客不是男性。」

　　他們只走了三十秒就到房間，Percival幫忙打開房間門之後讓Newt先進去，早些的煩惱讓他躊躇著該不該跟著進房，倒是Newt再次揪住他的領子，將他拉進房間，沒反應過來的Percival驚呼：「老天，你真的很喜歡亂拉別人領子。」

　　「喔，Artemis可不會這麼粗魯對吧？」衝著Percival微笑，Newt把門關好之後放開對方，一邊走進房間一邊脫下身上的卡其色毛衣，搭在裡頭的襯衫因為一直被固定所以有點皺了，Newt像是不怎麼滿意地把襯衫也脫掉，「我記得你已經下班了？」

　　「......你調查我？」Percival皺眉問。

　　Newt翻了白眼，他轉身在沙發上坐下，「我有眼線。」

　　「不要跟我說你收購了這家飯店。」

　　「我才沒那麼閒。」Newt笑著咬上自己的手指，「幫我倒一杯威士忌？」

　　「不用幫你掛衣服？」Percival揶揄地說，但他仍走到櫃子旁，熟練地打開為豪華單人房準備的酒，他拿著高腳杯走到Newt面前遞上，後者由下往上看著他幾秒，伸手接過酒杯。

　　在Percival抽手前，Newt抓上他的手腕並且用力一拉，沒有防備的Percival整個人壓到Newt身上，這使他忍不住咒罵：「操，你不是要喝酒嗎？」

　　「我以為你也想念我。」咬上Percival的嘴唇，Newt沾著酒精的手指來到兩人唇邊，火辣的酒精抹在兩人的嘴唇上，Newt伸出舌頭舔了下Percival，他的手指往下滑，捏上Percival此時乾淨無比的下巴，「我很抱歉我誤會了。」

　　「你是真的覺得抱歉？」瞥了下大概只剩下三滴酒的酒杯，Percival低聲反問。

　　「當然不。」Newt的手來到Percival的領口，他正緩緩地解開Percival的領帶，「因為你是我的，經理，我不需要為此感到抱歉。」

 

　　Percival不知道為什麼覺得生氣，他突然無法思考，接著他粗魯又衝動的用力親上去，同時把Newt壓進沙發裡，Percival聽著後者噴出笑意的瞬間覺得更加惱怒——這個消失三個月的混蛋在他思緒亂七八糟的時候又悠悠晃晃地出現，Percival丟了酒杯，他的手抓上Newt的腰又貼得更緊。

 

　　被突如其來的攻勢嚇到的Newt很快反應過來，他在解開Percival的襯衫後並不急著將之脫下，Newt緊緊抱著Percival的脖子回應對方急切的吻，接著在兩人不得已分開時貼著對方的嘴說：「看來Percy很開心變成我的。」

 

　　「這可不是個遊戲。」Percival啞著聲音低聲表示，「我不喜歡逢場作戲。」

 

　　伸手碰上Percival的褲襠，Newt的呼吸粗重，他輕聲回應：「我很認真，Percy，我沒有在玩。」

 

　　Percival注視那雙綠眼半晌，突然起身並拉起Newt，後者並不被動，Newt又纏人地吻上去，他們磕磕絆絆地來到床邊，Percival才剛把身上的襯衫脫下就被Newt推進床鋪裡。

　　Newt很快撲到Percival身上，他們再次熱切地親吻彼此，Percival甚至按住Newt的後腦——就好像他們是一對熱戀的情侶一樣。

　　Percival一個翻身把Newt壓在身下並使對方趴在床鋪上，他在Newt抗議前親吻對方的後頸、背部、尾椎，Newt很快跟上他的速度，Percival得按著那不斷扭動的臀部才能好好幫對方把褲子脫掉，就在他帶著懲罰意味地咬上Newt的臀肉時，後者發出了刻意的尖叫，Percival用自己的下巴蹭過剛剛咬過的地方，已經冒出頭的小鬍子搔得Newt一陣癢。

 

　　稍稍緩下莫名的情緒，Percival開始專注於撩撥Newt，他往中間蹭去、吻咬著Newt調皮晃動的臀部，在掰開臀瓣時，映入眼簾的東西讓他停頓下來，Newt因為他的暫停而轉身，並得意地輕聲發問：「猜猜看這東西從什麼時候就塞在裡面了？」

 

　　看著露在外頭的黑色圓盤隨著臀部收縮而晃動，Percival覺得自己的陰莖在那幾秒中變得更硬，他伸手按了按那裡，Newt馬上發出軟綿的呻吟，喉嚨滾動著的Percival抓著情趣用品尾端緩緩拉出——那是一個透明的水滴型肛塞，沾在上頭的透明液體讓Percival有一種聞到腥羶味道的錯覺，他把手上的東西隨手一扔，沒讓Newt繼續挑釁就往那還合不攏的小穴塞進兩指。

　　Percival看著Newt整個人埋進枕頭裡悶叫的樣子，手指忍不住往前列腺多戳了幾下，他注意到Newt握住自己套弄的動作，Percival沒有阻止，他在確認對方已經完全準備好之後拉開自己的皮帶，拉下拉鍊、握著自己充血的性器就直接進入Newt。

 

　　「操。」身體下意識往前逃的Newt罵道，不服輸的他很快又往後頂向Percival，「你就不能先說一下嗎？」

　　「我猜你入住的時候自己先玩過一次了。」Percival啞著聲音說，他的內褲甚至還卡在屁股上，沒有拉開的皮帶隨著動作蹭過Newt的腿根，Percival抓著對方的腰重重地抽插著，充滿潤滑液的肉穴貪饞地咬著他，Percival規律地晃動幾回之後退出，他抓著Newt翻身讓兩人面對面，接著他扛起對方的雙腿再次操進Newt身體裡。

 

　　躺在床上的Newt雙手隨意擺在身體旁邊，一副好像很無助的樣子，緊閉的雙眼及微啟的嘴讓Percival口乾舌燥，還有那副通紅的身體、粉紅色的乳頭、貼在腹部上晃動的陰莖，Percival失控地用力撞進去，被嚇到的Newt睜開眼，他埋怨地皺眉：「溫柔點。」

 　　「你真的想要我溫柔？」Percival整個人壓上去，他放慢速度但加重頂弄的力道，他吻著Newt痛苦又陶醉的臉，然後含上對方的下唇，「我以為你喜歡激烈一點的。」

　　「自以為是。」像是想要逃離一樣地挺起身體，Newt不甘示弱地也用力親上Percival的嘴，他們的舌頭激烈地交纏著，Percival因為專注接吻而緩下抽插的動作，Newt這時便挑釁地扭腰，甚至趁對方不備翻身換位，Newt用鼻子蹭著對方的，啞著聲音愉悅地輕聲說：「看來我們的經理缺乏防備。」

 

　　Percival還沒有反擊，後者便按著他的身體坐起，隨著Newt的姿勢，Percival感受到自己進得更深——他在Newt坐直身體時伸手碰上對方的腹部，「我猜猜，也許我在這裡？」

 

　　Newt沒有回話，他的嘴角勾起並且握著Percival的手緩緩扭動腰部，Newt在抓到節奏後開始規律地擺動身體，他完全沈浸在情慾中、享受著Percival的進入——隨著快感的堆疊，Newt不禁低吟起來，每一次讓Percival擦過自己的前列腺都使他舒服得頭皮發麻，Newt稍稍改變姿勢，找到支撐點後快速騎乘的動作，他感覺到Percival抓上自己的臀部，Newt衝著對方哼哼笑了出來，他拉起對方的手放到嘴邊舔吻。

 

　　Percival起身毫不掩飾自己的慾望親上Newt，他的吻來得又快又急，Newt為此抗議，後者的動作因為接吻慢下來，Percival這個時候按住Newt的髖骨往上一頂，Newt驚叫出聲並軟倒在他身上，Percival就這樣來回幾次，順便艱難地踢掉卡在他腳上的褲子。

　　接著，Percival的吻落在Newt的脖子上，他一邊親吻著對方一邊將Newt推倒，Percival壓在Newt身上，對方脖子上的甜香簡直就像催情劑，Percival發出了情不自禁的嘆息想在上頭留下咬痕，牙齒剛碰上的那一秒Percival就被推開，躺著的Newt用裝滿情色的雙眼瞪著他：「不要留痕跡！」

 

　　Percival挑眉，接著無以名狀的憤怒再次出現，他凝視Newt幾秒後起身，Percival抓著堆方的大腿開使用力操幹，他沒有理會Newt的咒罵，Percival只接收那些因為享受而溢出的呻吟，從上往下盯著被自己撞到像是快跌下床的Newt，Percival一次又一次拍開對方想要自慰的手，然後在兩人都快到頂前退出Newt的身體。

　　他沒有戴保險套。Percival用僅存的理智逼自己離開Newt，他一面套弄自己一面把手指塞進那還合不攏的小穴裡，Percival在Newt的前列腺上徘徊按壓，他看著Newt掙扎射精的樣子也跟著在自己手裡高潮。

 

　　‧

 

　　在兩人的喘息聲分別緩下之後，Newt掙扎著起身躺回床鋪裡，他的頭因為剛剛的劇烈運動都快要離開床緣了；Percival見狀伸手拉他一把，Newt順勢把Percival拉下，讓男人躺倒在他旁邊，他閉著眼用鼻子蹭著Percival的臉頰，「生日快樂。」

　　聞言，Percival嚇醒了，他連自己都沒記得的事情從一個只見過兩次面（還搞上床兩次）的Newt嘴裡說出口，剛因為被對方拒絕而燃起的怒火瞬間消失，Percival安靜了一下才找回言語的能力，「你怎麼知道？」

　　「因為你是我的所有物，Mr. Graves。」Newt笑著低頭，他在Percival的鎖骨上咬了一口，「我以為你記住了。」

 

　　Percival的手指捲上Newt的頭髮，他思索著該怎麼形容剛剛被拒絕的情緒——也許他們該談談這件事。Percival才下定決心準備開口前，Newt懶洋洋地坐起身並拍著他的手臂，「我想洗澡，去準備一下。」

 

　　丟了個白眼，Percival翻身下床，他先給自己沖了個澡，之後幫Newt放滿洗澡水，就在他腰上只圍了一條浴巾的狀況下，Percival踏出浴室準備叫Newt洗澡前先被站在床邊的下屬嚇到，「Queenie？妳怎麼會在這裡？」

　　「我、我來幫Scamander先生換床單啊。」被問話的金髮女人像個小動物一樣跳起來，她瞪著圓圓的雙眼看著自己的上司，「Graves先生，你......」

　　「啊，可以洗澡了嗎？」

　　Percival看向把酒杯塞到他手裡同時脫掉浴袍、一邊走進浴室的Newt，那人事不關己地關上浴室的門，留下尷尬的氣氛包圍著宮廷酒店的經理與房務人員。

　　「所以，Graves先生，你下班了嗎？」

 

　　那個細小的甜美聲線讓Percival瞬間熱了臉，他咳了一聲之後深吸一口氣表示：「我們是......還不錯的朋友。」

　　聞言，Queenie一臉了然於心的樣子點點頭，她很快完成剩下的工作，把髒掉的床單捲好丟進推車裡，Queenie調皮地在離開前開口，「希望你們有個愉快的夜晚，Graves先生。」

 

　　在聽到關門聲後，Percival馬上衝進浴室，他看著躺在浴缸裡閉目養神的Newt問：「你為什麼叫Queenie進來？」

　　「換床單啊。」Newt一臉莫名其妙，「我不想要睡在髒掉的床單上。」

　　無法反駁的Percival一口氣堵在胸口，「你至少可以先告訴我。」

　　「為什麼？」轉而趴在浴缸邊緣的Newt臉上寫滿惡作劇，「因為你害怕別人知道嗎？」

 

　　Percival看著Newt，他沈默半晌後走上前、蹲在對方面前，兩人的距離近到Percival覺得自己可以開始數出Newt臉上的雀斑數量——他在Newt以為他要接吻前偏過臉，速度很快的在Newt的脖子上咬了一口。

　　「痛！你幹嘛？」被咬的人生氣地退開。

　　「你害怕別人知道嗎？」Percival挑眉問道。

　　他們再度沈默，直到Newt受不了地罵了髒話並把Percival拉進浴缸裡之後，Percival才終於真的笑了出來。

 

　　‧

 

　　他們在有點擠的浴缸裡分享三個月間發生的事情；Newt是為了處理好哥哥移交代理的事務，忙了三個月才把一切給安頓，「因為我哥跑去度蜜月，你不覺得他很過份嗎？他竟然跑去蜜月一個半月！」

　　「那後面的那一個半月呢？」Percival挑眉。

　　Newt聞言翻了白眼，「另一個半月我要處理我自己的事情啊。」

　　Percival沒有繼續說下去，他們倆沈默半晌，Newt才反應過來：「你缺乏安全感嗎？」

　　這個問句讓Percival更說不出話了。

　　這樣的反應反而讓Newt心情很好，他往後躺在浴缸上，腳抬離水面，碰著Percival的胸膛，「你脆弱的小心思真可愛，Percival。」

　　抓起作亂的腳，Percival直接往Newt的腳指上咬了一口，他瞪著對方，並使勁不讓對方收腳；Percival親了親那因為熱水而紅通通的腳底板，Newt因為發癢笑出來。

　　「我不想要我們只是這樣的關係。」Percival說，他捏了捏Newt的腳，「我根本對你一無所知，Newt，我又不是——」

　　「你當然不是我的砲友。」Newt翻了白眼，他抽回腳之後逕自起身，穿上自己的浴袍之後走出浴室。

　　跟在後面的Percival一邊抱怨Newt明明就可以自己更衣，一邊想要再多說些什麼，而Newt早一步抓住他的手，拿著原子筆在Percival還透著水氣的手背上寫下一串號碼。

　　「基本上只有Jacob跟我哥知道這支電話。」

　　「那我呢？」

　　「噢，抱歉，我補充一下。」Newt突然有點不好意思地揉揉鼻子，「還有我 _男朋友_ 。」

　　Percival瞬間露出一個他自己也會覺得很傻的表情，並在回過神之後清嗓表示，「我可還沒有確認我們的關係真的要往這個方向發展，Mr. Scamander。」

　　「是喔。」翻了個白眼，Newt抓了濕紙巾就要往那個號碼擦，「既然如此，你應該也不需要知道這個了。」

　　Percival幼稚地抽回手，他們兩個就在偌大的空間裡追逐，直到Percival把Newt撲倒在沙發裡，他們對望，然後接吻，一切發生得理所當然。

　　「雖然我覺得這個順序有點奇怪。」Percival勉強拉出空間，凝視著Newt的眼睛、嘴唇碰著對方的，「但你下個假日是什麼時候？」

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　還有些恍神的Newt輕輕回答，少了尖酸刻薄的聲音軟軟的，就像是還沒成年的溫順小奶貓，Percival忍不住又低頭親了親Newt的嘴，「讓我約你出去？」

　　聞言，Newt的臉用不可思議的速度脹紅，雙眼瞬間瞪大的樣子讓Percival摸不著頭緒，好像他的話打開了什麼開關一樣——Newt接著用手遮住自己的臉，Percival甚至覺得那雙手都透著過高的溫度。

　　「Newt？怎麼了？」

　　「你......你的意思是，約會嗎？」Newt的聲音從指縫間小心翼翼傳出。

　　「當然啊。」Percival親親Newt開始泛紅的手背，接著想到什麼一樣地補充，「沒有Jacob的那種。」

　　「噢。」Newt還是繼續遮著自己的臉，「好啊。」

　　獲得允諾的Percival一面覺得高興，同時也覺得奇怪，他想要拉下Newt的手，但對方堅持不放，「怎麼了啊？」

　　過了幾秒，Newt才慢吞吞回答，「我有點不好意思。」他邊說，邊改用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，露出漲成豬肝紅的半張臉，「給我一點時間消化情緒好嗎？」

　　Percival咀嚼完這整句話之後，才受不了地用力親上Newt抗議著的嘴。

　　急著跟他搞上，卻對約會害羞的總裁，怎麼可以這麼可愛啊！

 

 

-TBC.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Step Three**

 

**_『......_ ** **_我想要跟你回家。』——Newt Scamander_ **

 

　　在獲得聯絡方式後，Percival與Newt之間的感情急速升溫——完全是字面上的意思，Percival已經好久沒有因為收到某人的訊息感到開心的經驗，甚至是在上班前，還依依不捨地發訊息告訴某個人自己必須離線幾個小時。

　　遠距離戀愛的另一個困擾就是，他們只能靠聲音及畫面（對，他們還可以用視訊，謝天謝地）排解對彼此的想念。

　　這是Percival的第一次遠距離戀愛，他有一次忍不住向工作狂男友抱怨他們見面的頻率——事實上，他們甚至都還沒有過第一次正式約會，在Percival提出邀約之後，他們還是因為Newt工作忙碌，只能維持在飯店見面的狀態。

　　螢幕那一頭的Newt因為Percival的埋怨停下手邊的工作，透過鏡片望向他，一臉不解地問：『一個月見一次面很少嗎？』

　　Percival無語問蒼天，他拍了下額頭問，「你不覺得嗎？而且我們還沒 _真的_ 約會！」

　　『其實我不太清楚。』頓了幾秒，Newt突然看起來有點不太自然，他迴避著Percival的視線，降低說話的音量，『我又沒有談過戀愛。』

　　只花了0.5秒就消化完Newt尷尬的宣言，Percival驚訝得跳起來，「什麼？」

　　『不行嗎！』Newt脹紅著臉皺眉。

　　「當然不是不行，只是……」瞬間心情複雜的Percival捏著下巴說，「我們第一次見面，你就幫我——」

　　『口交。』大概是想要避免更加尷尬，Newt快速接話，『對，怎麼了嗎？』

　　「……這種方式真直接。」

　　『時間可是非常寶貴的，Percy。』

　　「但我覺得一般人並不會、」

　　『如果依照一般人的進度，你現在可能還在討厭我。』恢復了原本的語氣，Newt繼續手邊的工作，語速快又不在意反駁，『所以我覺得我的決策很棒。』

　　懶得跟對方爭論的Percival翻了白眼，他們兩人的對話出現了空檔，Percival不急著吵Newt，對方正在努力補完工作進度——據說Newt的模特兒經紀公司最近擴展到東方市場，還有很多事情等著他確認。

　　半晌，終於察覺兩人之間的空白，Newt在完成一份合約簽署後抬起頭，『怎麼了？』

　　「看你工作的樣子。」Percival故意懶洋洋回答，他在Newt挑眉的時候故意舔著嘴唇補充，「看起來真辣。」

　　Newt瞪大眼睛的樣子讓Percival確定對方的工作狂模式即將結束了（這是相處幾個月下來的經驗），Percival托著下巴，瞇起眼看著Newt，刻意壓低聲音繼續說，「你猜怎麼樣？我正在想像自己操著正在工作的你。」

　　Percival確定喇叭捕捉到Newt倒抽一口氣的聲音，他知道自己成功了——Newt抿著嘴唇收拾東西，Percival在這個晚上，成功獲得一個火辣的視訊性愛。

　　完事後Newt噘著嘴表示，『你害我工作進度落後了。』

　　「這話對我來說不公平。」Percival一臉無辜，「我可沒有真的操你。」

　　回應Percival的是被關掉的視訊，以及訊息被已讀不回的待遇。

 

　　‧

 

　　Newt從沒想過自己的生活可以如此充實。

　　他照樣工作、在多個國家間飛來飛去、參與各種商業與慈善活動，偶爾的公司聚會以及政商交際，與過去不同的是，他的生命中多了Percival Graves。

　　一切發生得太快——從第一眼到現在的情侶關係，雖然都是Newt主導發展的速度（及順序），但Newt仔細回想起來還是有些不好意思，尤其在Percival對於『他是初次談戀愛』這件事感到驚訝後，Newt才後知後覺地發現自己當初真的太唐突了。

　　他甚至在某次的工作空檔問了Jacob一般情侶都是怎麼變成情侶的，他的貼身助理有些困惑地回答，「呃，見面、吃飯，給彼此幾次相處的時間確認關係？」

　　Newt這才開始懂Percival為什麼在初次見面時會覺得他莫名其妙。

　　但不論如何，他們在一起了。看著窗外街景的Newt偷偷抿嘴，勾起嘴角的瞬間順手點開Percival傳來的訊息，他看著那一句『我要先上班了喔，8小時候見』傻傻地勾起嘴角。

 

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　坐在另一邊的兄長Theseus Scamander一邊詢問一邊靠上，Newt警戒地在同一時間跳出對話視窗，並努力維持表情，「什麼也沒有。」

　　「少來。」從小就對Newt的事情過度敏感的Theseus雙手抱胸，打量弟弟一陣之後問：「交女朋友了？」

　　Newt搖搖頭，繼續維持鎮定。

　　「有喜歡的人？」

　　這次Newt遲疑了一秒，繼續搖頭。

　　「Jacob！」

　　坐在副駕駛座的人像是被電到一樣地彈起來，「是！」

　　「Newt有對象了？」

　　「呃……」不會說謊的Jacob遲疑著，一邊盜汗、臉紅的反應更證實Theseus的猜想。

　　「快告訴我，是誰！」

　　「你很煩耶！」Newt兇巴巴地打斷哥哥的逼問，「就只是一個比較好的朋友。」

　　「看，你承認了吧、靠。」跳起來撞到車頂的Theseus摀著頭皺起臉，仍不忘繼續逼問Newt，「快說，是誰！」

　　「那跟你一點關係都沒有。」還不想讓哥哥知道這件事的Newt收拾東西，衝著司機大喊”停車”之後，便趁著Theseus還在解開安全帶的時間下車，並在後者追上來之前，幸運搭上正好停靠在路邊的計程車。

 

　　請計程車司機開往宮廷酒店的Newt關掉手機的聲音，他看著手機螢幕頻頻閃爍——Theseus及Jacob輪流的來電、訊息，不管是哪個都令他焦躁不已。

　　事實上，Newt不怕哥哥知道他正在跟Percival交往的事情，即使神經質的哥哥絕對會用比警報器還敏感的高標準審視Percival——向來能幹的哥哥從大學一年級就開始背負著照顧他的責任。

　　Newt還記得那一年Theseus剛進入大學三個月，父母就因為一場車禍離開他們，那個時候Newt才10歲，他有點搞不太清楚狀況，但Theseus就此終結愛對弟弟惡作劇的個性，他開始了總是眉頭深鎖的表情；那段時間就算忙碌，Theseus還是堅持陪Newt吃晚餐、睡覺。

　　後來，Newt逐漸懂事，他不再詢問Theseus關於父母親的問題，只是偶爾趁Theseus不在家，偷偷跑到父母的房間，躺在那會定期打掃的床鋪上睡覺。

　　接著他長大，學會自己一個人生活，大學畢業之後幫忙Theseus分擔家族企業，在完全接下Scamander家族旗下的模特兒經紀公司之後，Newt才開始偷偷佩服Theseus（但他不會讓哥哥知道，否則哥哥會太得意）。

　　這樣的故事背後，除了勵志的一面之外，也有讓他覺得困擾的另外一面——Theseus相當保護他，根本可以說是過度保護了。

　　他剛升上大一時，被Theseus規定每天晚上都要打電話報平安，正處於叛逆期的Newt有一次假裝忘記，沒想到才過了一小時，Theseus就直接跑到學校宿舍，不顧舍監的阻止用力敲著他的門。

　　類似的事件在每一次Newt鬧脾氣就要重複發生一次，直到Newt也受不了Theseus的神經質行為，乖乖妥協、答應哥哥”保持聯絡”的要求。

　　『Newtie，你明知道我會祝福你跟任何人在一起。晚餐時至少回我個訊息好嗎？』

　　看著Theseus最後傳來的訊息，Newt撇撇嘴，提不起想要回覆的念頭。計程車司機讓他在酒店門口下車，而這時Newt才想到自己身上不會有錢包——付錢通常是Jacob的工作。

　　「我很抱歉，先生。」Newt的雙頰脹紅，這是他人生第一次如此尷尬困窘，且竟然只是為了區區50美元，對一個不認識的人請託，「我的朋友就在酒店工作，我現在請他、」

　　「你現在要坐霸王車嗎？」

　　「不，我絕對沒有那個意思，先生。」在內心咒罵上百次的Newt慌亂得語無倫次，他支支吾吾不知道該說些什麼，「我只是需要請朋友幫我——」

　　「Newt？」

　　聞言，Newt轉頭，車窗外是一臉困惑的Percival，他就像是看到救星一樣地鬆了一口氣，「太好了，Percival，我需要50、不，70塊。」

 

　　‧

 

　　十分鐘前，Percival接到Jacob打到櫃臺的電話，對方告訴自己Newt在沒帶錢包的狀況下搭計程車，於是就成了現在這樣——坐在員工休息室的Newt向他抱怨想窺探隱私的哥哥，以及沒幫到忙的Jacob，Percival把Tina給他的托盤放到矮桌上，哄小孩似地打斷Newt，「好啦，你還沒吃東西吧？快先吃點，然後我們再想想辦法。」

　　「想什麼辦法？」

　　「想你晚上要住哪，或者我載你回去。」

　　「我——」突然想到自己正在跟Theseus冷戰，Newt氣呼呼表示，「總之我不要回家，明天也不上班了……沒錯，我要跟Jacob說我明天請假！後天也請假！」

　　Percival頭痛地揉眉心，「總而言之，你先在這裡乖乖待著，知道嗎？」

　　「你要去上班了嗎？」

　　「當然，我……六個小時前有傳訊息給你，不是嗎？」

　　「你捨得把我留在這裡？」Newt拿起刀叉準備享用牛排，一邊惡作劇地說道。

　　看著Newt，Percival忍了幾秒才放棄似地呼氣，彎腰湊到Newt嘴邊親一口，同時忍不住抱怨，「這種狀況不管怎麼說，應該是你主動親我才對吧？」

　　「我這麼辛苦。」Newt毫無誠意地說，一邊切著牛肉往嘴裡送，「我下飛機之後就直接來找你了耶。」

　　你只是在鬧脾氣好嗎。Percival白了個眼，走出休息室前把Newt的頭髮揉亂，聽著身後的咒罵，他偷偷勾起嘴角，心情瞬間好了起來。

 

　　剩下的兩個小時，Percival在內心哼歌，他愉悅地處理工作，直到Queenie來跟他交班。

　　「我先把這份資料處理好。」Percival視線沒離開螢幕，同時告訴Queenie。

　　「給我處理吧。」Queenie甜美的嗓音帶著一絲不捨，「Scamander先生在休息室睡著了，看起來好孤單的樣子。」

　　「啊？」

　　被下屬趕回休息室的Percival有些一頭霧水，他回到休息室才發現Newt側躺在沙發上、面對椅背的方向睡著了，蜷曲的身上還蓋著自己的外套（八成是Newt自己翻去蓋的），他走到沙發旁蹲下，準備捉弄對方就被桌上的手機螢幕吸引。

　　『Newt，你得回我訊息，快告訴我你在哪。』

　　『Jacob幫你處理好會議了，我也會幫你去晚上的媒體會。回我，好嗎？』

　　『你到底在不在家？』

　　『Newt，我要報警了喔。』

　　一連串的訊息分別間隔15-30分鐘傳來，Percival轉頭之前，又多了新的一條訊息：『Boss，要去酒店接你嗎？』

　　無法理解這種狀況的Percival搖搖頭，他轉回去面對沙發，輕輕碰著Newt後頸上的髮梢，接著親親吻上探出髮間的耳朵，「Newt？」

　　大概是沒有深眠，Newt一下子就皺眉、翻身，Percival在對方跌下沙發前接住Newt左半側的身體，然後把對方挪回沙發裡，「嘿，醒醒。」

　　「嗯？」努力睜開眼的Newt花了一點時間才找回說話的能力，「Percy？你在幹嘛？」

　　「在等你起來。」

　　茫然的Newt太可愛，Percival忍不住在對方嘴上親了好多下，「我載你？還是Jacob會來？」

　　「Jacob不會來。」回應帶著軟軟的鼻音，Newt撒嬌般地抱住Percival的脖子，把臉埋進對方的頸間磨蹭，「我沒有說可以，他就不會來。」

　　「所以？」

　　「......我想要跟你回家。」

　　Newt的聲音聽起來有點累，Percival不忍心拒絕，他摸著對方的後腦，覺得這個狀況有點棘手，「那等等，至少跟Jacob說一聲？」

　　「好。」乖巧地答應，Newt繼續維持抱著的動作。

　　一直到Percival覺得有點不太對，他又輕輕搖了懷裡的人一下，才發現Newt又不小心睡著了。

 

　　‧

 

　　其實Newt也不知道該怎麼說明自己不想要介紹Percival給Theseus認識的心情。

　　與其說是不想要Theseus確認Percival夠不夠格，不如說是想要讓Percival仍然是自己才知道的秘密——Newt是第一次發現自己的佔有慾如此旺盛，光是看到Percival同樣親切地照顧其他房客，就讓他超級不爽，而這大概也是為什麼他總是把兩人見面的地點安排在宮廷酒店，入住不同的房間之後，Percival也許會在上班時想到他也說不定（Newt承認自己想到這邊的時候臉紅了）。

 

　　故意裝睡著的Newt在被Percival塞進副駕駛座時，感覺到褲子裡的手機又開始震動，他不怎麼情願地接聽電話，「Theseus？」

　　『謝天謝地！你終於接電話了，我差點要叫Jacob報警！』

　　「你太誇張了。」Newt皺眉，還有些睡意殘留的狀態讓他脾氣不怎麼好，Newt看著坐進駕駛座的Percival，衝著對方困惑的眼神，給了對方”my bother”的嘴型。

　　『你在哪？』

　　「 _朋友_ 的車上。」沒有猶豫地回答，Newt在說出口之後才想到這句話背後可能掩飾的意義——而他轉頭時，Percival就像是沒有聽見一樣地繼續開車。

　　『哪個朋友？John？還是Peter？』

　　「根本沒有你說的那些人，Theseus。」翻了個白眼，Newt在Percival因為紅燈停下時告訴兄長，「我要掛電話了，總之今晚不回家，掰掰。」

　　然後是幾秒的尷尬沈默。

　　Newt不知道為什麼自己要覺得尷尬，甚至有點心虛——他不知道該怎麼解釋剛剛的狀況，他竟然就這麼直接把Percival說成是”朋友”。

　　「Percival？」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　察覺對方並沒有看自己，Newt知道自己一定搞砸了，他湊過去用臉頰碰了碰Percival的肩膀，「你聽到了，對吧。」

　　「……你指的是什麼？」

　　見男人沒有推開自己，Newt不顧對方還在開車，維持貼在對方身上的動作耍賴，「我還不想要你被Theseus知道。」

　　Percival沒有回應，看著前方的路況，但Newt知道對方正在隱忍哽在喉間的話，於是他記說，「我想要這還是個秘密。」

　　「……怕別人知道？」

　　「是，也不是。」Newt悄悄起身，坐回自己的副駕駛座上，「我算半個公眾人物，如果大家知道了，你的生活也會受到影響。我不想給你造成困擾。」

　　Percival的表情看起來軟化了。Newt沒有再說話，他哼著廣播裡播放的流行歌曲，一邊看著Percival把車子開進公寓大樓的地下停車場。

　　他們兩個一前一後下車，Newt跟在Percival身後張望，直到走進電梯，Newt把對方推向角落，仗著身高優勢，往Percival嘴上親一口。

　　「嘿。」

　　靠著Percival的身體，Newt在對方有些驚訝的反應之後傻傻地笑出來，「這裡會被監視器拍到。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「不想要被拍到嗎？」Newt覺得自己像個傻瓜一樣，他用嘴唇碰著Percival的，下半身也與Percival緊緊貼著，光是這樣就讓他覺得胸口一陣滿足，Newt忍不住整個人賴到男人身上，臉埋在對方頸間蹭著，同時低聲說道：「我覺得這樣很好。」

　　「很抱歉打擾你覺得很棒的時間。」Percival的語氣帶點無奈，他雙手握著Newt的髖部，在電梯聲響起時，將Newt往外帶，「我們到了。」

　　Newt像個耍賴的小孩一樣貼在Percival身上東倒西歪地走路，他擾亂了對方找鑰匙的動作，接著喝醉一樣地搶先衝進Percival的公寓。

　　男人的公寓比自己幻想的還要整齊——大地色系與白色的搭配相當舒服，Newt將自己的外套隨手放在沙發椅上後，整個人跳上單人沙發椅上，抬起雙腿，像一隻貓一樣窩進沙發裡。

　　「你在幹嘛？」

　　「休息。」看著Percival無奈的樣子，Newt無辜地衝著對方眨眨眼，「不行嗎？」

　　「你至少先洗個手。」

　　「好麻煩喔。」抱著自己的膝蓋，Newt半張臉埋在腿間，故意這麼說著。他看著Percival靠近的樣子勾起嘴角，Newt伸手碰了碰Percival的手背，然後用自己的手指勾住對方的食指，Newt輕聲表示，「我有點不好意思。」

　　「嗯？」沒聽清楚的Percival乾脆蹲下來，手轉而碰觸Newt的後頸，並在上頭捏了捏，「你剛剛說什麼？」

　　過了時機之後就沒了說出口的勇氣，Newt看著Percival的眼睛，那雙迷人的褐色雙眼帶給他無比的滿足；Newt搖搖頭終於甘願地起身，「好啦，浴室在哪？」

　　Percival拉著Newt在屋裡繞了一圈——客廳、廚房、浴室、客房、書房，最後是臥房——Newt站在房間門口環顧一圈，覺得自己好像被Percival身上的乾淨氣味籠罩，他用手肘碰了下Percival，「你的床好小。」

　　「啥？」

　　「這張床，」Newt一邊說一邊走到床邊坐下，他對著Percival搖搖頭，「這張床好小，這整個公寓都好小。」

　　無言以對的Percival翻了個白眼，「快去洗手，然後傳訊息告訴Jacob你今晚會在我這裡！」

　　「好啦，Percy媽媽。」惡作劇笑著的Newt從後面抱住準備離開房間的Percival，他親了親男人的耳朵，「謝謝你帶我回家。」

　　Percival明顯愣了一下，然後轉身，好用力親了他一口。

 

　　‧

 

　　正在準備晚餐的Percival在擺放兩人份的餐具時，突然有一種輕飄飄的感覺。

　　Newt還窩在客廳處理他帶在身上的工作——據說Jacob等等會幫Newt帶些必要的東西過來，這讓Percival覺得有點莫名其妙，這人不是才剛放話說要請假嗎？

　　「可以吃飯了。」將義大利麵分別擺盤完畢之後，Percival脫下圍裙的同時說道，而坐在客廳的Newt像是沒聽到一樣，繼續工作，Percival雙手撐在流理台上，「Newt，吃飯了。」

　　「噢。」認真地看完最後一個部分，Newt收拾好桌面，起身走到餐桌坐下，「哇，你用調理包做的嗎？」

　　「少開玩笑了。」一向注重生活品質的Percival白了眼，「那些海鮮都是今天早上買的。」

　　Newt不置可否地吃了起來，他晃著腿（偶爾會踢到Percival）稱讚義大利麵的美味，接著開始跟Percival分享他在歐洲出差的瑣事，「後來那間房間真的沒有熱水，Jacob還對飯店主管大吼，你能想像嗎？Jacob大吼耶。」

　　「聽起來Jacob就像是你的保母。」

　　Percival的話沒有被理會，Newt明顯忽略之後繼續說，「後來我們換到附近的飯店入住，走在路上竟然有兩個男的搭訕我，要不是我睏得要命，早就把他們兩個抓起來揍了。」

　　「搭訕？」聞言挑眉，Percival質疑地打斷Newt的故事。

　　「對啊，搭訕。」像是故意挑在這一次回答Percival的話，Newt捲起一堆麵往嘴巴裡塞，表示自己拒絕解釋。

　　Percival想要多問些什麼，門鈴在這時候響起，來人是Jacob，Percival側過身問，「嘿，Jacob，要進來一起吃飯嗎？」

　　「不用，你真好心，我剛吃飽了。」Jacob可愛地笑著，接著把手上的小行李箱往玄關塞，「這裡面有Boss的換洗衣物，還有一些他需要用到的文件以及睡前讀物……」

　　「嘿，Jacob。」終於把嘴裡的義大利麵吞下，Newt一邊擦嘴巴一邊把自己剛處理完的工作塞到助理身上，「這個麻煩你帶回去啦，我大概要請假三天。」

　　「噢，好吧。」表情瞬間充滿不確定的Jacob聳聳肩，「希望Theseus不會抓狂。」

　　「他知道你過來嗎？」

　　「他不知道。」Jacob匆匆瞥了Percival一眼，「但他一直很想知道你到底住在誰家。」

　　「千萬不要跟他說。」Newt表情嚴肅地警告。

　　Jacob則是做了一個把嘴巴關上的動作之後退到門外，「好啦，我就不打擾你們了，希望你們有很棒的假期。」

　　他們告別Jacob之後，Percival覺得有點不對，他轉頭看向正在打開行李箱的人，「你知道我之後連休兩天？」

　　「當然囉。」

　　「所以這一切都是預謀？」

　　「預謀來住你家嗎？不是。」抬起頭看向Percival，Newt笑著搖頭之後把行李箱裡的文件拿出來，放到剛清空的客廳桌上，「但我趕著今天回來，就是想要達成你的小願望，Percy。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「就那個啊。」Newt又突然有點不好意思，他的臉紅通通的，Percival覺得對方有點可愛，「你不是一直吵著想要約會嗎？」

　　「哇喔。」終於反應過來的Percival誇張地叫了一聲，他走到餐桌再次坐下之後，看著也跟過來的Newt說，「我還以為你只是想要蹭飯耶。」

　　剛坐下的Newt用力地踢了Percival的小腿一下，之後他們兩個同時大笑出來。

　　這是他們第一次一起 _像是情侶_ 一樣地享用晚餐。

 

　　飯後開始昏昏欲睡的Newt先去洗澡，Percival收拾完餐桌在衣櫥前翻箱倒櫃，還沒找到他要的東西，Newt就一邊打呵欠一邊走出浴室——他穿的是正常的深藍色格子睡衣，而不是Percival預料中的睡袍——意外的居家感讓Percival覺得有點怦然心動。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　「找另一件棉被。」Percival繼續翻著櫃子，「如果你想要一人一件棉被的話——」

　　「你在說什麼傻話啊？」Newt毫不客氣地躺上床鋪，自動佔據左邊的位置，「你當然是要睡客廳啊。」

　　Percival不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他正準備反駁，Newt便睡眼惺忪地呵呵笑了出來，「開玩笑的啦，Percy，我們當然可以睡在一起。」

　　「棉被？」

　　「我們只需要一件棉被。」Newt拉開棉被鑽進去，然後抓著一邊滾了半圈，「你不想要跟我蓋同一件棉被嗎？」

　　聞言，Percival走到床邊，拉開棉被之後幫Newt把棉被蓋好，「快點睡吧，你的眼睛都要瞇起來了。」

　　Newt傻傻一笑，他用力抓著Percival的手往下拽，胡亂在男人臉上親了幾下，「真的，我快睡著了，小貼心，晚安。」

　　幫Newt重新蓋好被子的Percival對於對方的話感到啼笑皆非，卻又感到無比滿足——不論Newt做了什麼，他都找不到可以完全否定對方的理由。

　　噢，他現在就像是個戀愛笨蛋。Percival一面洗澡，發現自己正在傻笑的同時這麼想著。

 

　　‧

 

　　Newt醒來的時候Percival還在熟睡，甚至打著小小的鼾聲。

　　Percival的房間沒有飯店大，窗簾蓋得緊緊的，完全感覺不到外頭的狀況——他翻身找到手機，才發現他們睡到隔天早上十點多；Newt為此感到不可思議，平時他都會早上六點起床泡澡，接著開始更新一日的新聞並且開始處理工作，好來得及九點的部門會議。

　　難得的空檔讓Newt有時間好好看著Percival——那小小的細紋、悄悄冒出來的鬍渣、微顫的眼皮以及乾燥的嘴唇都讓Newt心動，他的手指輕輕沿著男人臉上的弧度比畫，接著停在嘴唇上，Newt輕輕把自己的嘴貼上去，Percival還沒有醒，但睡夢中把他抱得更緊。

　　Newt有點不好意思地往Percival的胸前蹭，他這樣獨享Percival的睡臉好一會兒，直到男人慢慢轉醒，Newt才翻到對方身上，「你終於醒了。」

　　「嗯？」好像還在思考目前的狀態，Percival有點迷糊，接著像是回想到發生什麼事情一樣地碰上Newt的腰，眼睛還瞇著的Percival勾起嘴角，沙啞著聲音說，「早安。」

　　男人慵懶的樣子太性感。Newt瞬間覺得不太妙，滿腔的害羞感往下腹聚集——對男性來說，本來就很敏感的早晨被Percival弄得一下子煽情起來。

　　Percival一定也感覺到不對勁，他握在Newt腰上的手緩緩磨蹭著，隔著舒服的棉料，Newt可以感覺到男人掌心的溫度，他忍不住把臉埋進Percival的頸間裡，「早安。」

　　聞言，Percival噴出笑意，Newt感覺到對方在親吻自己的頭髮，他貼在男人腹部上的性器逐漸充血，而Percival的也是——許久沒有性愛的兩人身體一下子進入狀況，Newt卻在此時為此感到害羞不已。

　　「等、等等。」Newt熱著耳根輕聲阻止對方，「我們今天不是要出去約會嗎？」

　　聽著Newt小小聲的提醒，Percival受不了地翻身把人壓回床上，並且在對方還沒反應過來前親吻上去，他們都需要刷牙，但沒人顧得了這些——Newt甚至反應誠實地雙腳勾住他的腰。

　　Percival感覺著Newt同樣冒出皮膚的小鬍渣，纏膩地親吻、舔弄著Newt的頸間及脖子，後者一邊用小腿騷擾Percival的腰臀，一邊縮著脖子、嗯嗯哈哈地說出不成句的推託，「現在已經……嗯、快中午了。」

　　「然後呢？」挺腰磨蹭著Newt，他們的性器因此隔著布料摩擦，後者發出軟軟的呻吟，Percival鍥而不捨地持續動作，嘴貼在Newt肩側的布料上，「中午就不行嗎？」

　　Percival沙啞的聲音將Newt融化——他可以因為對方低啞的聲音渾身難耐，下腹躁熱不已，Newt甚至覺得Percival如果再繼續說下去，他會就這麼直接射出來。

　　「快說啊。」語氣輕快地催促，Percival乾脆伸手拉下Newt的褲頭，他的性器一下子彈出來、接觸到空氣，Percival沒讓Newt來得及感覺冷，就握住那溢出前液的陰莖，他親舔上Newt的嘴角，故意闡述對方現在的狀態，「你好興奮。」

　　「閉嘴——嗯。」拱起身體，Newt興奮得腳指捲起，繃緊的神經讓他覺得他快抽筋了。Newt太喜歡Percival又慢又舒服的手活，後者會在每一輪捋動之後輕輕用手指擦過前端，Newt激動得咬上Percival的肩膀。

　　Percival在Newt快要解放前放開手，他舔著Newt的脖子，然後在對方的抱怨聲中往下移動，張口含住Newt在高潮邊緣的陰莖——身下的人甜蜜地呻吟一聲，Percival得意地收緊口腔，讓Newt驚慌想要阻止卻又無法抵擋高潮的來臨——Percival在Newt射精後故意發出享受的鼻音，他把Newt的精液通通吞下去，接著起身衝著對方用拇指抹掉嘴角上的濁白，「所以？你剛剛想說什麼？」

　　喘著氣的Newt除了對於自己比較早解放心有不甘，同時他也發現自己喜歡Percival有點強勢的主導——話雖如此，現在他還是比較想要自己掌控節奏——Newt拉下男人的睡褲，依樣畫葫蘆地握住Percival還硬著的陰莖，Newt用腿撒嬌一般地觸碰、蹭著Percival的身體，同時用另一手揉上男人胯間飽滿的囊袋。

　　「噢——」Percival的呼吸瞬間變得沈重，他努力撐在Newt身上，讓對方好好幫自己套弄，但Newt顯然不這麼想。

　　將Percival往旁邊一推（因為床不夠大，男人還差點跌下床鋪，Newt壞心眼地笑出來），Newt起身把自己的褲子脫掉，然後直接跨上Percival的腰，後者躺好之後雙手握上他的髖部，勾起嘴角問，「怎麼了？不是要出門？」

　　Newt沒有正面回答，他低下頭親吻Percival，接著挪動臀部的位置，讓自己坐在對方完全在狀態上的性器，前液把整個充血弄得濕漉漉，Newt感覺到對方在自己股間磨蹭——兩人唇間的喘息再度變得濃稠且充滿慾望，Newt忍不住拉開兩人的距離，他看著Percival陶醉的樣子感到心癢難耐，Newt努力壓抑想要讓Percival進入自己的念頭，用力扭動自己的屁股撩撥對方。

　　Percival覺得這 _他媽的_ 太辣了——他們甚至連上衣都還留在身上，Newt就用那渾圓緊實的小屁股做著今天為止最辣的事情——Percival可以感覺到自己的龜頭擦過Newt的囊袋、會陰，接著是股縫，偶爾頂過Newt已經疲軟的性器；他可以想像那些跟自己陰莖摩擦過的地方正因為Newt的動作慢慢泛紅，Percival因為腦中的畫面還有Newt的低吟感到更硬，但還不到解放的程度，而這件事則在不久之後引來Newt的埋怨，「嗚……你、快一點。」

　　「嗯？」開始調過呼吸的Percival隔著Newt的睡衣，胡亂撫摸那副看似瘦弱、實則精瘦的身體，Percival懶洋洋地回覆：「這不能怪我啊，總裁先生，是你選擇要這樣的不是嗎？」

　　伸手捏了Percival的臉一下，Newt瞪了對方一眼之後繼續緩而重地滑動腰部；不可否認他為此感到興奮，雖然不到足以再次勃起的程度，但這樣的動作使他感到親密而舒服。

　　幾分鐘過去後，換Percival感到不滿足，他的雙手從Newt的腰部往上，趁著對方瞇眼享受這 _折磨人的_ 磨蹭，Percival的手準確地捏上Newt的乳尖，後者瞬間咬牙發出驚嚇般的哼聲，Newt在他接著揉捏按摩乳頭的時候，底氣不足地抗議，「嘿！」

　　「我得找點事情做。」Percival一臉無辜。

　　「那就想想辦法，快點解決這個地方好嗎？」因為Percival的碰觸而感到下腹蠢蠢欲動，Newt不想讓情況又往失控的方向前進，但他不想用手或嘴巴幫Percival解決——這種想法很矛盾，但他就是不想。

　　於是射精這件事又回到Percival自己 _手上_ ——字面上的意思，他一手按摟住Newt的腰使其在自己的肚臍以上坐好，另一手握住自己等待許久的陰莖快速套弄；Percival緊盯著Newt的雙眼，後者被他看得臉頰脹成豬肝色，Percival在高潮前忍不住閉上眼睛、腹部一縮，濁白的精液就這麼射在自己的身上與Newt的腿根。

　　他們維持好一陣的寧靜，Newt花了一點時間才從Percival身上爬起來，他小聲說了一句：「我要去洗澡。」之後就走進浴室。

　　還躺在床上的Percival看著Newt的背影吁了一口氣，他望著天花板放空幾秒後才意識到自己的狀態——光著下半身躺在床上，身上還沾著開始氧化、有點噁心的精液，而他嘴裡還殘留Newt的味道。

　　Percival忍不住咯咯笑出來，這根本就像是高中生初嚐禁果的場面。

　　高潮感結束的Percival把內褲穿好，起身把落地窗簾拉開——陽光灑進的感覺讓他終於清醒，Percival將上衣跟兩人的睡褲連同床單一起丟進洗衣機，然後走到浴室門前敲了敲門，「Newt？衣服給我，我拿去洗。」

　　門一下子被打開，Newt以全裸的狀態刷牙，他把睡衣丟到Percival臉上，「順便幫我拿衣服，Jacob有幫我準備。」

　　哇喔，這 _完全_ 就是高中生第一次在男友家過夜的感覺了。Percival難掩笑意，這大概讓他看起來像是在傻笑，而Newt見狀往其他地方誤會，後者馬上躲在門板後面，有點兇巴巴地對Percival說：「快點，我肚子超餓！我要出去吃飯！」

　　「好啦好啦。」Percival不反駁對方，他把Newt的衣服丟進洗衣機後，將對方的衣服塞進浴室，接著換好新的床單，Newt終於走出浴室，Percival抓了自己的衣服表示，「換我沖澡。」

　　Newt看著對方全身上下只有內褲的樣子搖搖頭，並在Percival經過自己時打了一下對方的屁股，「我只給你五分鐘。」

　　「吼。」看來惡魔總裁模式又出現了。Percival在走進浴室後無奈地想著。

 

　　‧

 

　　他們匆匆出門，Percival為了不讓饑腸轆轆的Newt繼續發脾氣（「這條街道也太髒了！這還像話嗎？」Newt嚴厲地大聲批評），他迅速將人帶到自己常去的餐館，並且在Newt嫌棄菜單前向已經熟識的店長打招呼，要了平常吃的餐點。

　　「所以，等等你想去哪？」看著Newt大快朵頤的樣子，Percival終於放心地開口。

　　「嗯？不是你堅持要出來約會的嗎？」Newt皺眉反問，「你約我出來，卻沒有做好功課嗎？」

　　「嘿，我怎麼知道你想去哪？」Percival爭論著，「如果你又不滿意怎麼辦！」

　　「傻瓜。」無奈地搖搖頭，Newt擺出好男友的姿態拍拍Percival的頭，「只要跟你在一起，我去哪裡都好啊。」

　　「……說什麼鬼。」嘴上這麼說，但Percival仍忍不住笑出來，就在他準備提出意見時，一個敲打玻璃的聲音打斷他——他跟Newt同時轉頭，外面有個男人衝著他們皺眉，而Newt在同一時間咒罵，「他是誰？」

　　「……我哥。」Newt用力地插起一塊迷迭香雞腿排往嘴裡送，直到Theseus走進餐館、來到他們桌邊，Newt有點不耐煩地抬頭，「你跟蹤我？」

　　「我哪有。」Theseus連忙喊冤，「我是路過！」

　　「我記得你早上有兩個會議。」Newt瞇起眼反駁。

　　「我——我請Jacob把會議取消了。」

　　Jacob還真可憐。Percival暗暗地想。

　　「這位是？Peter？」

　　「我說過了，我沒有一個朋友叫做Peter……你為什麼坐下來了？」

　　「嗨，我是Theseus。」沒有管Newt的意見，Theseus衝著對面的Percival伸出手。

　　Percival沒有猶豫握上對方的手，並在一秒內放開——他可以感覺到對方的防備感，但Percival仍用他多年來的職業經驗露出專業微笑，「Percival Graves。」

　　「你很知道該怎麼面對這樣的狀況，Graves。」

　　「還行。」Percival繼續維持笑容，「要幫你點些什麼嗎？」

　　「不用，我等等就要走了。」Theseus微笑著看了下窗外街道，又把視線放回Percival身上，他歪了頭，「你知道的，會議。」

　　「那你就快點回去啊。」Newt不是很開心地插話。

　　「我只是想搞清楚現在的狀況。」提高音量，Theseus摸著醬料罐說，「你們是？」

　　「男朋友。」雙手抱胸，Newt直接了當地回答（這讓Percival相當驚訝），「他是我男朋友，怎麼了嗎？」

　　「沒什麼。」Theseus聳肩，「我說過了，不要那麼緊張，Newt，我只是想確認——」話還沒說完，Theseus的手機就響了，他看了來電顯示之後迅速接起。

　　Percival跟Newt一起等著Theseus把電話講完，後者在笑瞇瞇的通話結束後，Newt迅速開口，「我甚至連我的大嫂都還沒見過，Theseus，你上次就丟一句你要去度蜜月之後就消失了，你現在還有資格來管我跟誰在一起？」

　　「嘿！我很努力想要安排你跟Dana見面！」Theseus跳起來面向Newt，「但你總是不接我電話，或者略過我的訊息，我敢打賭你現在一定封鎖我的帳號。」

　　Newt撇撇嘴，沒有否認。

　　「總而言之，很開心見到你，Graves。」Theseus起身拍了下Percival的手臂，然後他轉頭看向Newt，「後天公司見，好嗎？」

　　「放心，我會準時回去上班。」抿抿嘴，Newt悶悶地回答，「謝謝你搞砸了我的早餐。」

　　Theseus無奈地搖搖頭，接著又坐回位置上，趁Newt反應過來前用力抱住鬧脾氣的弟弟，「我真是拿你沒辦法，Newtie。」

　　在Theseus離開餐館後，Newt悶著頭把盤子裡的東西吃完，他沒有注意到Percival拿出手機。

_『如果你傷害Newt_ _，我們就走著瞧。祝福美好。』_

　　又是恐嚇又是祝福的訊息讓Percival汗顏，看來Newt有一個保護慾過度的麻煩哥哥。

 

 

-TBC.

 

努力了一個禮拜！終於用一萬字完成這一章，希望大家喜歡兒

~~一直處於太久沒發文很緊張很焦慮的以上~~

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力趕稿的我，有了一些存檔才敢更新XD  
> 總共有7個章節，歐美翁前會更新到6！

**Step Four**

 

**_『Newt_ ** **_，這沒有關係。』——Percival Graves_ **

 

　　用完早午餐之後，Newt收到Jacob的訊息，那時他們正走在路上，Percival正思索著該帶Newt去哪裡散心，Newt就突然大叫，「Jacob這傢伙！」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「就是他跟Theseus說我住在哪的！」用力把手機塞回口袋，Newt面色不悅，「昨天還交代他不能說，結果一下子就被套話，笨蛋！」

　　有些不忍的Percival接著說：「別太苛刻了，Jacob昨天還幫你送東西來。」

　　「那是他應該做的。」

　　「可怕的老闆。」

　　面對Percival下的結論，Newt停下腳步轉頭，「我很可怕嗎？」

　　「超級可怕。」Percival接著說，「你看起來就像是會因為這件事解雇他。」

　　聞言，Newt可愛地笑出來，「我才不會解雇他。」

　　「喔？」

　　「Jacob對我來說非常重要。」

　　Percival嘴唇動了動，但沒有接話——不得不說，這句話讓他感到有些嫉妒，而Newt肯定察覺到這件事了，他伸出手，抓上Percival的手指，繼續往前走，「不要想歪了，Percival。」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「是喔，那我不說了。」

　　忍了五秒，Percival反抓住Newt的手停下腳步，「你還是說吧。」

　　Newt調皮地咧嘴笑了開來，剛剛好的光線灑在Newt身上，把他的眼睛照得亮亮的，他簡直就是整條街上最好看的人，Percival得花好大的力氣才能忍住想要親上去的衝動。

　　「Jacob跟我從小一起長大。」拉著Percival繼續走，一邊說：「他從小就是我跟我哥的跟班，但因為年紀的關係，他跟我比較好。」

　　「後來我爸媽車禍，Theseus開始幫忙處理公司的事情，除了很多主管的幫忙之外，Jacob上大學之後也開始幫Theseus工作，直到我也進公司……噢，那一段時間，Jacob的爸媽也真的幫了我們很多，至少我去他們家吃了無數次晚餐。」

　　捕捉到Newt輕描淡寫父母的事情，Percival遲疑一會兒沒有接話，而對方則是在他說話前轉移話題，「啊，我要去一趟書店，我想要去買個書。」

　　乖乖被牽著走的Percival輕輕捏了捏Newt的掌心，他不知道對方有沒有感覺到，但他覺得他可以藉由這個方式把一點力量傳遞給Newt——光是想到這個第一眼不討喜的人，事實上可能背負著極重的壓力，Percival就覺得心疼。

　　他還在思緒中、任由Newt牽著走，倏地被對方拉進一條巷子，Percival的疑問還沒問出口，就被Newt壓在牆上，接著他感覺到柔軟乾燥的嘴唇。

　　「你在想什麼？」淺淺一貼之後，Newt稍稍拉開距離輕聲問。

　　看著那雙灰綠色的眼睛，Percival伸手摟住對方的腰，「想你什麼時候準備做出讓我無法招架的事。」

　　「喔？」顯然對這個答案相當有興趣的Newt挑眉，他的手指碰上Percival的嘴唇，「我做到了嗎？」

　　Percival用一個吻回應Newt的問題，街道上熙攘的聲音像是被隔絕在外，他們在巷子裡享受了一個纏綿且令人融化的吻——Newt在Percival探出舌頭舔上嘴唇時發出小小的哼聲，然後整個人又貼得更上去，Percival笑著拍拍Newt的腰部，「我們還在巷子裡，Newt。」

　　「我當然知道這件事。」Newt輕輕說道，他的臉頰因為接吻而有點紅、雙眼有些迷情意亂地看著Percival，「但你不覺得很舒服嗎？」

　　Percival覺得這有點犯規了，他用力深呼吸了好幾次，試圖喚回理智——但他的鼻腔裡因此而充滿Newt身上淡淡的花香味，這顯然是反效果。Percival乾脆逼自己的手從Newt腰上離開、牽上Newt，「走吧，不是要去逛書店嗎？」

　　不是很滿意的Newt扁起嘴，「膽小鬼。」

　　「……隨你怎麼說。」拉起Newt的手放到嘴邊咬一口，Percival看著對方吃痛的樣子，衝著對方露出得意的笑容。

　　Newt忍了幾秒也跟著笑了出來。

 

　　‧

 

　　這是Newt第一次跟情人約會。

　　嚴格來說，過去他也有欣賞的對象，但因為想要快點幫上Theseus的忙，所以無目的的交際逐漸被他視為是浪費時間的行為，而這少數不帶任何原因的交際關係中，Jacob幾乎可以稱得上是他的摯友。

　　再來就是Percival了。縱使他們認識的時間不長，但Percival總能容忍他的一切，從一開始他就知道男人有這種特質——即使他還不太確定Percival是出自於什麼而處處包容他，但Newt很喜歡跟Percival在一起的感覺，那讓他覺得相當有安全感。

　　處理完一些緊急工作的Newt關上電腦，將東西都收拾好之後走進廚房搗亂——Percival為晚餐做了迷迭香雞腿排跟蘋果派——不管多久，Newt仍然詫異Percival精湛的廚藝，一個看起來如此粗獷的男人，竟然能夠輕易決定要做什麼菜，並信手拈來。

　　「快放開我。」拖著賴在自己背上的Newt，Percival端著雞腿排上桌時，Newt甚至故意抱住他的腰，這使他根本動彈不得，「嘿！」

　　「你好棒喔，我想給你一個擁抱。」笑嘻嘻說著的Newt慢吞吞放開Percival，「我可以吃晚餐了嗎？我好餓。」

　　「先去洗手。」

　　「天啊。」Newt大笑出來，「這真的超像Theseus會說的話。」

　　過了幾秒才意識到自己說出了誰的名字，Newt收起笑容，靜靜去洗手之後坐下；Percival察覺對方的情緒不對——就算Newt嘴上一直嫌棄Theseus很纏人，但對方仍是Newt唯一的家人，不論什麼狀況，跟Theseus冷戰對Newt來說一定是很痛苦的。

　　「今天Jacob會來嗎？」在Newt坐下後，Percival佯裝無事地問。

　　「會。」開始切起雞肉，Newt在把食物送入口前回答，「還是有些緊急的事情要處理。」

　　「我還有一天的假期。」嚐了第一口並對自己的調味感到滿意的Percival提醒，「你想要安排什麼都可以。」

　　「真的？」Newt抬起眉毛，嘴角含笑反問。

　　「當然。」

　　「延續早上在巷子裡的那個？」

　　「……那個不太行。」

　　「那就別誇下海口。」

　　「你明知道那個不一樣。」

　　他們為著幼稚的爭執吵嘴，直到用完晚餐，Newt自告奮勇收拾碗盤，阻攔不了的Percival只得站在旁邊有些戰戰兢兢地監視對方的動作，而意外的，Newt相當熟練清洗的工作，他流利地把碗盤洗乾淨遞給Percival，他們合作將工作結束後，賴在沙發上百無聊賴地看著電視。

　　「一般人都這麼過生活嗎？」

　　「嗯？」用手指梳理著Newt的髮尾，Percival低頭看了下躺在自己身上的Newt。

　　「結束工作之後回家，吃飽飯就看電視，直到睡覺？」

　　「差不多吧。」Percival聳肩，「我有時候也會這樣，適度放鬆很舒服啊。」

　　「我大概只有大學的時候會這樣。」看著電視裡的畫面放空，Newt輕聲說，「但好不踏實。」

　　聞言，Percival低頭親了親Newt的頭髮，「你把自己逼太緊了。」

　　「還好吧。」

　　他們的對話因為電鈴中斷，懶得起來的Newt推著Percival去應門，「幫我把東西拿給Jacob。」

　　認命的Percival拎著Newt的袋子去開門，但出乎他意料之外的，站在門外的是Theseus。

 

　　‧

 

　　「晚安，Graves。」笑瞇瞇地打過招呼後，Theseus沒有等Percival搞清楚狀況就逕自進入屋內，「要換室內拖嗎？」

　　「噢，這個給你。」順著對方的話幫忙準備室內拖鞋的Percival，在Theseus真正進入房間後才意識到自己做了什麼——他應該發火的，但同時也對自己的職業病感到無奈。

　　Theseus走沒幾步就看到賴在沙發上的Newt，後者注意到他後直起身體做好，Theseus走到弟弟身邊坐下，「吃飽了嗎？」

　　「當然。」悶悶地回答，Newt的視線轉而看向拿著水杯走過來的Percival，「我以為是Jacob要來。」

　　「他休假。」

　　「是喔。」

　　接著是一陣尷尬的寧靜。

　　Percival這時把Newt的文件及資料放到Theseus面前，後者接過後起身，「好吧，我回去了……順帶一提，這裡真小。」

　　難道你們兄弟倆對空間的評論只有大小嗎。Percival有點無言地想著。

　　Newt沒有接話，他的注意力繼續放在電視機上，好像他正在看非常有趣的節目；Percival跟著Theseus走回玄關，Percival試著想要讓對方放下戒心，於是說道：「你不用擔心他。」

　　聞言，Theseus轉頭挑眉，他面無表情地看著Percival，接著向前站了一步，兩人的距離非常短，Percival有點不自在地想要後退，但他下意識逼迫自己留在原地，直到Theseus語帶威脅地快速低語，「我當然不會擔心他，我比較擔心你，Graves，你以為你憑什麼跟Newt在一起？」

　　Percival靜靜地看著Theseus，後者接著往後退一步，露出原先那毫無情緒的微笑，「那明天也麻煩你了，再見。」

　　看著Theseus關上門後，Percival有些無奈地抹抹臉，他覺得他得好好跟Newt討論這件事；他在玄關等了幾秒之後深吸一口氣，才轉身就看到站在一旁，靠在牆邊的Newt，「……怎麼啦？」

　　「沒什麼。」Newt的語氣不是很開心，他看著Percival往自己靠近，才走回客廳，「Theses又開始神經質了。」

　　「他只是擔心你。」

　　「沒錯。」點點頭，Newt不否認這點，但他接著補充，「過度的那種。」

　　「……確實是。」無法反駁的Percival拿起遙控器，決定將頻道從嚴肅的談話性節目，切換到比較輕鬆的電影台。

　　「你為什麼轉台？」

　　「看點輕鬆的？」Percival自然地伸手繞過Newt的身體，用手指輕輕梳理著對方的髮尾。

　　這時，一陣令人遐想的喘息聲從電視機裡傳來，他們同時看向電視——男女主角正熱切地解開彼此的衣服——Newt快速轉頭衝著Percival挑眉，「你是說這種的輕鬆？」

　　「我沒有那個意思。」瞥向Newt戲謔的視線，Percival有點無奈，「只是剛剛好劇情就這樣嘛！」

　　Newt帶著意味不明的眼神看了Percival一會兒之後，臉轉回去繼續看著電視，以為事情就此告一段落的Percival突然感覺到手指一陣濕潤，他轉頭看向Newt，對方正在舔著他的手指，「……你在做什麼？」

　　沒有回應的Newt張口含住Percival的食指，他接著傾身按下遙控器上的按鈕把電視關掉，之後轉身看著Percival，緩緩把對方的手指吐出。

　　Percival的心跳加速、呼吸開始變得明顯，他看著Newt雙腿跪上沙發、衝著他趴臥爬行，他看著Newt的臉持續靠近，直到對方親上自己又退開，Percival思索著想要按住Newt的後腦索取更多，但後者很快往下，窩在他開始起反應的胯間，用臉隔著休閒褲的布料磨蹭底下的性器。

　　Newt的手摸上Percival的腿，他探出舌頭弄濕男人腿間的布料，接著抓住Percival腰間的鬆緊帶、拉開往下，Newt的吻落在Percival的內褲褲頭與皮膚之間，左手直接覆上越來越有精神的部分，偶爾在下方的囊袋游移，偶爾沿著弧度磨蹭，直到Percival抓住他的手，阻止他繼續作亂。

　　「怎麼了？」抬起頭舔舔嘴角，Newt明知故問。

　　這回換Percival不說話，他拉起對方用力吻上去，同時撩起Newt的上衣下擺，在急躁的接吻之間把對方的衣服脫掉；Percival讓Newt跪在自己面前，舌頭用力勾纏著對方的，好一會兒之後才往下，舔吻著Newt漂亮的脖子，他的舌尖在右頸側停留好久，最後在Newt允諾似的呻吟聲下，Percival停在一個喜歡的定點上緩緩吸吮出一個紅印。

　　些許的刺痛讓Newt更加興奮，他開始緩緩扭動腰部磨蹭Percival，他們都勃起了，但誰也捨不得把褲子脫掉似的繼續僵持著；最後是Percival先忍不住把手探進Newt的褲子裡，他握住那結實渾圓的臀肉，手指不時碰觸中間的股縫，惹得Newt幾次興奮得挺身催促。

　　「要等一下。」緩下動作的Percival，嘴唇貼在Newt的胸口上，啞著聲音說。

　　「嗯？」

　　「潤滑液。」強迫自己離開Newt的身體，Percival親了親看起來還搞不太清楚狀況的Newt，「你不想要痛吧？」

　　「嗯。」似懂非懂的Newt點點頭，接著把臉靠在Percival肩上，小聲地說，「可是我想要在沙發上。」

　　聞言，Percival噴出笑意，「這裡很窄喔，比我的床更小。」

　　回應他的是Newt在肩上的啃咬；Percival半哄半騙地讓Newt先離開自己，他跳下沙發、衝進臥房找到潤滑液跟保險套，再次回到客廳時，就看到已經把身上衣料全都脫掉的Newt，張著腿迎接他。

　　Percival覺得喉嚨一緊，他坐回位置上，把東西放到Newt朝他伸出的手中，他看著Newt全身通紅，打開潤滑液往自己手心倒上一些之後，自己探到腿間的樣子——Percival牽制似地碰上Newt的大腿，另一手在Newt適應一根手指時按壓穴口周圍，偶爾滑過會陰時，躺在沙發上的人會全身顫抖，並且洩出可憐的嗚咽。

　　直到Newt的身體適應了三根手指，Percival幫對方把腿張得更開，不時低頭親吻Newt的膝蓋，甚至在上頭留下吻痕；後者在幾次催促後都沒成功讓Percival繼續下一步，不太有耐心的Newt抽出手指，想起身前Percival的手指擦過他的前列腺，Newt縮緊腹部、甜蜜地低哼一聲，他有氣無力地伸長腿、用腳底碰上對方腿間、撐起褲子的性器，Newt的英國腔因為情慾而更加明顯，「不要鬧了，Percy，求你……」

　　抓起Newt的腿，Percival探出舌頭舔著Newt漂亮的腳踝，後者用力顫抖一下，接著Percival俯身趴到對方身上，再次親上Newt的嘴；後者沒有浪費時間地拉扯著Percival的衣服褲子，將之卸下後熱切地握住男人等待已久、蓄勢待發的陰莖。

　　Percival沒忍住從鼻間溢出的舒服哼聲，他在次確認Newt足夠濕潤、柔軟之後，緩緩向前，讓Newt握著自己的陰莖，兩人配合著完成交合的任務——在Percival的龜頭撐開穴口時，Newt拱起身體唉叫著。Percival沒放過送到嘴邊的粉色乳尖，他持續深入Newt的身體，感受著年輕總裁失控抓上自己的痛楚，還有那緊緻甬道包覆自己收縮的快意——正如同Newt常常帶給自己的反差。

　　明明是喜歡，卻用討人厭的方式表達；明明是害羞，卻用大膽的方式追求；明明是害怕，卻拐彎抹角用一場性愛掩蓋自己的焦慮——沒忽略Newt因為快感而濕潤的眼眶，Percival親上對方的眼角，接著握住那精實的腰部，加快操幹的速度。

　　Newt被在狀況內的Percival操到視線模糊——他沒有辦法思考，陰莖很硬，被Percival填滿很舒服，Percival的喘息很火辣，他想把對方看得更清楚，想要兩人貼得更近，「Percy……等等，停一下。」

　　「嗯？」勉強緩下來的Percival粗喘著問，「怎麼了？」

　　Newt摸上Percival透出一層薄汗的臉，「我想要、在上面。」

　　在Percival的協助下，Newt起身跪坐在對方身上，他們同時意識到這樣的姿勢可以更容易接吻，Newt興奮得縮起小腹，他捧住Percival的臉、吻住男人溢出呻吟的嘴，性器隨著晃動的姿勢擦過Percival的腹部，後者則在這時低下頭舔含上他敏感的乳頭，Newt挺起身體，按著Percival的後腦，享受男人的舌頭帶來的歡愉，「嗯——」

　　Percival放慢速度，他的龜頭一下又一下擦過Newt的前列腺，在後者準備要加快速度時，Percival會按住對方的腰制止；原先原始純粹的性愛一下子變得黏膩綿長，Newt難耐地不斷蹭著Percival，更是不加思索地用各種方式請求Percival。

　　「拜託，Percy……操我，快一點……癢。」

　　打定主意不讓Newt主導的Percival這時撫上Newt飽滿的囊袋，後者敏感地抽搐一下，Percival花了一些理智克制住射精的慾望，他接著往上摸著沾滿前液的柱身，接著把透明黏液往下方沾，Newt的腿間濕黏不已，Percival欣賞著自己用拇指在頂端畫圓的樣子，聽著Newt每一聲呻吟及請求，他突然反手握住Newt的性器快速捋動，沒料到這個的年輕總裁一下子就繳械在他手裡。

　　射精感強烈又綿長，Newt好不容易找回思緒及呼吸後，就感覺到Percival持續頂弄著他；Newt拉開兩人的距離，他一手撐在沙發椅背上，雙眼迷濛地注視著Percival，同時用膝蓋當支點、快而無節奏地扭動自己的腰，並不時收縮肌肉，誘惑著男人射精。  
　　事實上，Percival也快到頂了。他伸手捧住Newt的臉，在粗喘之間與對方交換了好幾個吻，在射精之前準備抽出，但Newt似乎不讓他動作，「等、Newt，我剛剛沒有戴保險套。」

　　「想要。」用額頭抵著Percival的，Newt喘著氣、持續晃著腰，「想要你射進來。」

　　「你不想要射在裡面嗎？」

　　Percival受不了這種誘惑，他低吼一聲，沒有忍耐地在Newt身體裡解放。

　　體內黏稠的精液跟還在抽動的陰莖讓Newt敏感至極，他抱著Percival、臉埋在對方頸間深深喘息著，男人的汗水如此誘人，Newt像是在撒嬌的貓，有一下沒一下地舔著Percival脖子上的汗，還在高潮餘韻中的男人因為這樣幾次顫抖緊繃，Newt覺得可愛的笑了起來。

　　「去洗個澡？」好不容易把呼吸調整過來的Percival貼著Newt的耳朵問，他的陰莖跟著精液及潤滑液緩緩從Newt身體滑出，放在後者腰上的手忍不住往下滑，撫摸著兩人還連結的地方。

　　「嗯。」回答之後才慢吞吞地起身，Newt站直身體之後背對Percival，轉頭衝著對方瞇眼，「你只是想看流出來的畫面吧？」

　　「……我才沒有。」

　　「Percy，你色瞇瞇的眼神已經出賣你了。」

　　不管Newt的惡作劇，Percival不由份說地把人帶進浴室，並且逼自己不受任何視覺影響，幫對方清理完畢。接著清理完沙發的Percival爬上床時，Newt已經睡著了，身體雖然疲倦，但還沒有太多睡意的Percival一邊用手指捲著Newt的瀏海，一邊享受對方的睡臉。

　　接著他想到Theseus對他的防備——明明Newt是一個這麼強勢、這麼有能力的人，不管從哪個角度想，Theseus的戒心都令Percival不解。想著想著，思緒開始漫無目的的Percival不敵睡意，在躺好之後直接昏睡過去。

　　如果他在晚一秒閉上眼，就可以看到Newt在睡夢中，皺起眉頭、蜷曲身體，不安穩且缺乏安全感的樣子。

 

　　‧

 

　　早晨，他們是被Newt的手機聲吵醒的。

　　Percival睡眼惺忪起身，一旁的Newt瞪著手機螢幕，整個人動彈不得的樣子讓Percival不得不逼自己清醒，「怎麼了？」

　　「……沒什麼。」Newt的聲音很緊，像是在隱忍什麼一樣，他關掉手機之後起身，抓了自己的衣服衝進浴室。

　　聽著裡頭比平常還要快、充滿躁動的水聲，Percival這會兒完全清醒了，他不安地走到浴室門口，「Newt？你還好嗎？」

　　裡面的人沒有回答，在水聲停止後，Percival努力地想要聽出蛛絲馬跡，但裡頭太安靜了，他開始有些焦慮，走到床邊把自己的手機撈起，Percival看到下屬Tina傳給自己的消息：『這個感覺不太妙。』

　　Percival坐在床邊，他點開Tina附上的連結一看，螢幕上頭斗大的標題寫著：『 _知名經紀公司總裁是同性戀？！暗巷熱吻男性戀人！_ 』光是文字就足以令他手心冒汗，Percival繼續往下，下方的三張照片，很明顯就是前一天他跟Newt在巷子裡接吻的畫面。

　　Percival腦袋有點鬧烘烘的，他不知道該怎麼辦，但他同時清楚自己不會因為這樣害怕——這個時候浴室門打開了，踏出浴室的Newt已經穿戴好，他們的視線沒有對上，Percival在開口之前，Newt就抓起包包準備要離開。

　　「Newt。」搶先一步抓住對方的手，Percival逼自己說些什麼，「這沒有關係、」

　　「這當然有關係。」轉頭，Newt匆匆看了Percival一眼，接著掙脫對方的牽制，「我得回去處理。」

　　「處理什麼？」

　　「你不要隨便出門，狗仔一定會在樓下等你。」

　　「嘿，你聽我說——」

　　「Jacob在樓下等我。」

　　終於抬起臉的Newt看起來面無表情，Percival忍不住皺眉，但他什麼話也說不出口。

　　「總而言之，我會好好解決這件事。」接著，Newt邁開匆忙的不乏離開，Percival追上去，在大門被關起來之前，Newt低著頭對他說最後一句話，「對不起。」

　　「你不需要道歉。」

　　「我需要。這一切都是因為我的身份。」

　　「你以為我在知道你的身份之後，就沒想像會發生什麼事嗎？」

　　「你沒辦法想像。」把鞋子拉好，Newt的表情又恢復了最原本的漠然，「因為我們生活在不同的世界裡。」

　　門被關上時，反駁不了的Percival感受到從未有過的失落與悲傷。

 

 

-TBC.

 

 

4＆5有點小痛，大家一起度過～（喂

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Step Five**

 

**_『你不可以這麼死纏爛打。』——Newt Scamander_ **

 

　　Newt在停車場找到Jacob的車，他坐進車裡時，發現Theseus也在車裡；一時之間不知道該怎麼反應的Newt抿起嘴，接著覺得自己錯過了說話的時機，便不再說話。

　　相當熟悉弟弟的個性，Theseus伸手碰了下Newt的手臂，後者如預料地瞪了他一眼，Theseus沒有理會如此的抗議，他挪動位置坐到Newt身邊，摟住對方的肩膀，讓弟弟可以靠在自己的肩膀上。

　　Theseus一句話都沒說，而Newt從接到訊息後努力凍結的情緒因此瓦解——當眼角溢出些許的淚液時，Newt感到自己的不甘與脆弱一股腦兒湧出，他的嘴唇顫抖，Theseus的安慰在這種時候總是讓他無法招架，卻每次都有用——如同過去每一次他情緒低落、碰上困難、遇到不好的事情時，Theseus不會選擇勉強Newt正面談論，他會默默陪伴Newt，直到Newt消化好所有情緒，或者願意開口說話。

　　「我很抱歉。」開口之後，Newt才發現自己的聲音已經沙啞，並帶著滿滿的鼻音，接著他感覺到滿臉的淚水，然後眼淚就越來越停不下來，Newt的聲音含糊又脆弱，「我真的很抱歉，Theseus，我不是故意的……」

　　「沒事。」低下頭摸上Newt的側臉，Theseus胡亂用手把Newt臉上的眼淚跟鼻涕擦掉，「沒有事，你沒做錯任何事，你只是很喜歡Percival，不是嗎？」

　　「可是、」Newt用力抽噎了一下，稍微發洩出情緒的他找回些許冷靜，Newt努力穩住聲音，「我們不能在一起了。」

　　「他一定無法接受這件事。」

　　「Percy一定沒辦法理解，而且這會影響到他的工作。」

　　「嘿，冷靜，Newt。」阻止對方毫無邏輯的負面思考，Theseus再次抱住Newt，「你們都是成年人了，而且他可是你選擇的人，不是嗎？」

　　如此的安慰似乎無法安撫Newt腦中的想像，他安靜了幾秒之後揪住Theseus的西裝外套，　「而且這也可能會影響到你在董事會的位置。」

　　Theseus這次沒有馬上回話——Newt說得對，這一陣子有幾個不喜歡Theseus改革政策的元老級董事想要阻止政策執行、甚至意圖拉攏其他人把Theseus換掉；但是，在這個當下，這件事很快被Theseus拋諸腦後，畢竟他唯一的弟弟需要他的幫忙，「這也一點也沒關係。」

　　「這當然有關係。」Newt輕輕地說，「你不能被他們得逞，Theseus，這是爸媽留給我們的東西。」

　　「我當然不會讓他們得逞。」Theseus拍了拍Newt的背，他感覺對方的心情稍微平靜一些後，慢慢放開雙手，Theseus看著Newt紅紅的眼眶說，「我們不會讓他們得逞，對吧？」

　　「沒錯。」負責開車的Jacob此時轉頭說，他衝著兩人露出大大的微笑，並且拍拍胸脯表示：「這對我們來說，算小事情啦。」

　　他們都知道Jacob試圖緩和情緒，但Newt連嘴角也扯不起來，他小聲向Jacob道謝之後下車，Theseus感謝地拍了拍對方的肩膀，他們下車之後搭上主管專用的電梯，直接前往Theseus的辦公室。

 

　　Newt沒有忘記戴上墨鏡。Jacob細心地在電梯門開啟前就把墨鏡塞到Newt手裡，所以他們兄弟倆在經過辦公室時，看起來相當嚴肅且凝重，工作的氣氛瞬間像是收緊的發條一樣緊繃起來，沒人敢議論，全都埋頭努力執行自己手上的任務，確保公司照常運作——他們照樣發佈媒體新聞、演藝消息，社群平台甚至照常運作，只是還未得到是否能夠針對自家老闆的新聞做出回應的指令，社群行銷的主管正焦頭爛額地指揮適當的字眼，好在回覆中小心翼翼迴避廣大網民的留言；公關部門的主管隔著玻璃衝著Jacob打手勢，得到“暫時別來煩”的回應後，公關部門只好繼續咬牙、硬著頭皮接起來自其他同業的電話。

　　最後走進辦公室的Jacob關上辦公室的門，他們三個終於與外頭的氣氛隔絕。

　　「我先去擬一份聲明稿？」Jacob快速做出反應，「好吧，其實我剛剛已經寫好一半了，你們要看嗎？」

　　「我們不需要聲明稿。」眨眨眼，Newt幫自己倒了一杯酒，「因為……這只是我單方面的自作多情，跟Percy沒關係。」

　　聞言，Theseus詫異地皺眉，「Newt，這當然跟他有關係。」

　　「他不需要參與這件事。」Newt思索著該怎麼告訴兄長來龍去脈，但最後他選擇放棄，「一切都是我先開頭的，Percival甚至在幾個月前才知道我的職業。」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「我現在是單身。我們只是有性關係的朋友，」覺得自己口乾舌燥，努力迴避Theseus的不認同，Newt喝了一口威士忌，「所以我覺得，不需要承認事情，就是走最公關那一套就好……或者直接不回應。」

　　「Newt。」Theseus搖搖頭，「這太扯了，你們都不是15歲的青少年，就算你真的這樣覺得，但Percival可不這麼——」

　　「你怎麼又突然喜歡起他了？」迅速反駁Theseus的Newt把杯子裡剩下的酒精一口氣喝完，「我們得先結束所有臆測，好堵住那些董事的嘴，不是嗎？」

　　開始理解Newt的打算——先顧大局，最後才是自己，Theseus深吸一口氣，「你對自己太殘忍了。」

　　「我只是在做該做的事。」Newt慶幸墨鏡還掛在自己臉上，說這句話的同時，無以名狀的委屈情緒再次一股腦兒湧上，Newt咬緊牙根，憋下了眼淚，「我希望第一時間讓所有人都閉嘴，這樣可以嗎，Jacob？」

　　正在一旁使用手機的助理有些驚嚇地跳起，他有些困擾地看向Theseus，後者不予置評地轉身之後，Jacob只好接下命令，「好，我去處理。」

　　「要快一點。」Newt在Jacob拉開門時說，「別讓公關部頭痛太久。」

 

　　‧

 

　　短短幾個小時經歷的事情，讓Newt覺得自己好像在一瞬間回到了過去。

　　他第一個喜歡上的人，是個男生——Newt沒辦法控制自己想要更靠近對方的念頭，甚至想要擁抱、親吻對方，他告訴Theseus這件事，身為兄長的Theseus帶著微笑支持他，然後他就對那個好朋友說出自己的心情——Newt永遠不會忘記對方瞬間表露無遺的厭惡，他從對方眼中看到了滿滿的負面訊息，Newt記得那個男生對他說了一句『你好好想一想。』之後，就轉身離開。

　　接下來，Newt開始被罷凌。他的置物櫃被惡搞（最過份的是被丟滿穢物，他得花時間清理，並重新將課本買齊），在課堂上的排擠就不用說了，Newt甚至接收到來自師長的惡意；原以為可以忍受這些的Newt，在一次因為心情不好而與Theseus起爭執時，才崩潰地將事情一股腦兒告訴Theseus，當時大二的Theseus什麼也沒說地用力抱緊他，被精神折磨好幾個禮拜的Newt久違地安眠，接著Theseus幫他處理好轉學的事宜。

　　後來他才從Jacob說溜嘴的狀況中得知，Theseus衝進學校幫他辦轉學時，差點跟滿嘴歧視Newt性向的老師打起來。

　　於是，Newt學會戴上面具。

　　他把自己藏得好好的，他知道他得這樣，他不可以給Theseus添麻煩，Newt希望自己是幫忙Theseus的角色，所以他再也不喜歡上人，再也不談戀愛——直到遇見Percival，那一個眼神、一個擦肩，還有第一次的對話，都讓Newt瞬間深陷。

　　然後他就搞砸了。

　　坐在自己的辦公椅中，Newt望著天花板，忽略手機螢幕上的每一則訊息提示，想著自己為什麼總是幫不上忙。

 

　　‧

 

　　Percival焦慮得都快吐出來了。

　　不是因為不斷打擾他工作的狗仔，他甚至不需要去管那些人想幹嘛，因為他的下屬幫他處理得很好，Percival坐在員工辦公室中，一邊處理行政事務，一邊分心傳訊息分別聯絡Newt、Jacob還有Theseus。

　　『他還沒出辦公室，已經五小時了。』-Theseus

　　看見Theseus的訊息，Percival回覆：『我剛剛有傳訊息給他，但他沒回我。』

　　『你傳了幾封？』-Theseus

　　『大概五百封吧，我想』切換回自己與Newt的對話視窗，Percival看著連讀取訊息都沒有的畫面嘆氣。

　　『給他一點時間。』-Theseus

　　『我勸勸他。』-Theseus

　　『Newt等等會直接回家。』-Jacob

　　『但我不建議任何人打擾他，以現在的狀況來說。』-Jacob

　　『聽Jacob的。』-Theseus

　　對話就停在這裡，Percival想了想，最後有些疲累地發了最後一則訊息給Newt，『我希望你至少讀了我的訊息。』

　　從Theseus與Jacob的訊息中猜測到，自己短時間內大概都得不到Newt回應的Percival乾脆收起手機，開始將手中的工作告一段落；就在他剛準備要起身，去跟外頭的人交班時，辦公室的門先被打開了，Queenie小心地走進來，「嘿，Mr. Graves我可以打擾你一下嗎？」

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　「那個……你有跟Newt討論過今天的事情了嗎？」不太確定自己該從哪裡開始的Queenie咬著唇想了想，「我之前是他的平面模特兒，他真的很好，Mr. Graves，也許這件事為你的生活帶來了不小的影響，但希望你不要因為這樣離開他，或是誤解他。」

　　「他需要一個人陪伴他——而那個人一定不是Jacob，光是Jacob或Theseus是不夠的。他是一個那麼棒的人，Mr. Graves，拜託你給他機會。」

　　「呃。」一時之間不知道該怎麼回應的Percival皺眉，努力釐清狀況，「等等，你說你們本來就認識？」

　　Queenie一臉單純地點點頭。

　　「但你沒跟我說過？」

　　「喔，你也沒問過我啊。」露出大大的微笑，Queenie有些天真爛漫的個性總讓客人喜歡，但Percival偶爾對這個人格特質有些頭痛，例如現在。

　　「好……但我沒誤解或想要離開Newt，現在我根本聯絡不上他。」

　　「噢。他關機了嗎？」

　　「我不確定。」

　　「好吧。」有些失望的Queenie很快振作精神，「總之，你沒這些想法真是太好了，Mr. Graves，我就知道你跟Newt很適合。」

　　「等等？」

　　「喔，是我告訴Newt，請他來飯店看看你的。」似乎已經忘記重點的Queenie興奮地走到Percival面前，「他一直不相信除了他之外，會有能夠容忍我的主管，所以他來看看——我真的好開心你們在一起喔。」

　　「欸？」腦子突然更亂的Percival努力追上Queenie的速度，「等等，所以他早就知道我？」

　　「也不能這樣說。」Queenie稍稍回想一下，「因為他第一次來入住時，我剛好休假，所以他並不能完全知道哪個人是你……這麼說來，你們算是一見鍾情囉？」

　　「我、呃。」一回想起兩人第一次見面發生的狀況，Percival就忍不住熱了耳根——這種事情最好是可以拿來說嘴！

　　「你的臉都紅了。」甜甜地笑了起來，Queenie開心地瞇起眼，「你們認識之後，你就開始不留鬍子，看起來真的年輕好多，也有幾個常客稱讚呢。」

　　完全不知道這件事的Percival下意識摸上下巴，「我可沒聽過那些稱讚。」

　　「他們都有跟我說，真的。」

　　「喔。謝謝。」突然被稱讚而有些不好意思的Percival，過了幾秒才意識到現在的氣氛似乎有些輕鬆過頭了，他清清嗓子，「對了，我把事情都處理好了，要先下班，如果臨時有什麼狀況再打給我。」

　　「沒問題。」立刻站直身體，Queenie收起笑容，「請你一定要好好跟Newt談過喔。」

　　衝著Queenie點點頭，Percival抓了自己的外套跟公事包，匆匆離開飯店。

 

　　他抵達的地方是Theseus的辦公室，是Jacob安排他們在那裡見面的。

　　「Newt又開始鑽牛角尖了。」剛從會議出來的Theseus一邊抓著手機輸入些什麼，一邊說，「他已讀不回我。」

　　「他根本沒看我的訊息。」坐在沙發裡的Percival瞥了一眼自己的手機螢幕之後，就把手機往另一邊丟，「所以該怎麼辦？」

　　「早上我們發好公關聲明，下午到剛剛也跟所有董事、部門討論過了。」看起來有些疲倦的Jacob說，「整體而言，新聞帶來的反應是正向的，百分之九十的言論都傾向支持，且Newt本來就不是非常知名的人，這件事情會有版面是因為公司，對吧？」

　　「所以問題出在內部的老頑固。」Theseus抓抓後頸，放下手機後拉長身體，「但我剛剛在會議上解決他們了。」

　　「聽起來他們不好對付，你怎麼解決？」Percival隨口一問。

　　「解雇Newt。」走到桌邊幫自己倒了一杯威士忌，Theseus看著落地窗外漂亮的城市夜景，「這樣就能堵住他們的嘴。」

　　「什麼？我不懂。」

　　「但Newt對外的身份仍是經紀公司的總經理，並不是完全離開公司。」Jacob接著解釋。

　　「我還是不懂。」皺著眉起身，Percival知道自己無法管那麼多，但他仍忍不住插話，「你們剛剛明明說外界的反應是正向的，那為什麼還要解除他的職位不可？」

　　Theseus看著Percival挑眉，「你真讓我意外，Graves。」

　　「搞什麼啊？」覺得莫名其妙的Percival暴躁地回應，「我聽不懂你在說什麼，Newt那麼認真想要在工作上幫助你，我不懂——」

　　「這是Newt自己要求的。」語畢，Theseus喝光杯子裡的酒。

　　「什麼？」

　　「Newt想要用最快的時間止血，對外我們可以稍微放心，但對內我們得先讓他們無話可說。」忍不住鬆開領帶的Jacob語氣中帶著無奈，「我們反對過，不過Newt很堅持要這樣。」

　　Percival安靜了幾秒之後才說，「我知道我沒立場批判，但這真的太扯了。」

　　「是吧。」Theseus再次幫自己倒酒，這次他又另外倒了兩杯，給Jacob與Percival，「不過Newt會這麼做，我是不意外。」

　　「你當然不意外，他只想著要怎麼幫你吧？」

　　「你真的有你以為的那麼瞭解他嗎，Graves？」

　　不太確定Theseus是否知道兩人在一起的過程，Percival瞥了一旁的Jacob一眼之後，小心地選擇措辭，「……至少我知道他的為人。」

　　「是嗎？」意味不明地看了Percival之後，Theseus走到自己的辦公桌坐下，「好啦，我要加班了，兩位自便。」

　　「我送你回去吧。」Jacob熱心地說。

　　「注意，Jacob。」Theseus警覺地抬起頭，「千萬別不小心透露了Newt在哪。」

　　Percival翻了個白眼，直接推開辦公室的門離開。

 

　　‧

 

　　在鬧鐘聲響起的時候，Newt的思緒還在跟夢境拉扯。他夢到Percival笑咧咧地邀請他去婚禮——慢慢睜開眼的Newt心情差透了，他躺在床上看著不斷響著鈴聲的手機，之後才慢吞吞地關掉鬧鐘，起身刷牙梳洗。

　　距離事情發生已經第五天了，這五天來Percival傳了三百則訊息給他，但他一直沒有點開來看；Newt一邊刷牙一邊看著最新的一則訊息預覽：『Hey，Newt，我真的很想跟你談談。』

　　還沒準備好要面對Percival的Newt，一邊說服自己這對男人來說比較好，一邊告訴自己絕對不能在牽扯多餘的人進來。

　　因為他不回應的態度，加上公司的公關稿以及網民正面的聲浪，狗仔已經懶得蹲點了，還有些耐心的記者最多就是詢問那千篇一律的問題，『請問你準備公開性向了嗎？那個飯店經理是你的戀人嗎？』

　　Newt不會回答這個，他會安靜，帶著一抹淺到幾乎不可見的微笑離開；同時，透過Jacob與Queenie的回報，Percival現在很好，他的工作或幾乎沒有被狗仔影響——這太好了。一邊坐上車，Newt向Jacob打完招呼後一邊這麼想著。

　　一進公司就窩進辦公室的Newt開始安排自己一整天的事務，他上午沒有會議，所以可以很專注地處理前一天下午、來不及完成的文件；大概兩個小時候，敲門聲響起，Newt都還沒回應對方就開門進來了。

　　抬頭看見來人，Newt放下筆、往後一躺，「怎麼了？」

　　「我被吵到有點煩。」站在門口的Theseus抓抓頭，「除了我，還有Jacob，甚至這兩天連總機小姐都被騷擾了。」

　　聞言，Newt眉頭一皺，一股強烈的罪惡感再次升起，「狗仔嗎？」

　　「不是。」Theseus微笑著看Newt，「是Graves。」

　　Newt沒有接話。他不知道該說些什麼——努力忽略的名字再次被提起後，就再也揮之不去——Newt心虛得撇開與Theseus對著的視線，「叫他別煩啊。」

　　「是這樣的。」熟知弟弟個性的Theseus怎麼會不知道對方已經開始動搖，他走到Newt桌邊，「連我都有點於心不忍了。」

　　「……你不是很討厭他嗎？」

　　「你連他的訊息都沒讀。」Theseus故意這麼說，「都三百多則訊息了吧？」

　　「你不需要管這個。」

　　「我覺得我需要。」義正辭嚴的Theseus敲敲Newt的桌子，「這影響到三個人了，Newt，所以我讓他上來了。」

　　「你、什麼？」

　　「他就在外面，我現在走出去之後，他就會進來。」Theseus給Newt一個微笑，「跟他談談吧，如果你們只是朋友，他又何必做到這種程度？」

　　有點想逃跑的Newt眼睜睜看著自己的哥哥離開辦公室，接著門再次被推開——一切就像是突然被放慢速度一樣，相隔五天的時間一下子變得好長，Newt在看到Percival的那一秒摒住呼吸，好讓自己可以穩住自己的情緒；同時他也得咬緊牙根、緊握雙拳，克制自己想要衝過去抱住對方的念頭。

　　他們對看、沉默許久，久到Newt必須挪開自己的視線，「如果你沒別的事情的話，我要繼續工作了。」

　　這句話讓Percival皺眉，他走上前，看著不願意看著自己的Newt，「我想跟你談談。」

　　「那就快點說啊。」露出不耐煩的樣子，Newt在脫口而出後，有點後悔地撇過頭咬住下唇，「我很忙，還有很多事情要解決。」

　　覺得自己被Newt隔絕在外的Percival有點慌張，他努力擠出一個問句，「為什麼要逃跑？」

　　「……我沒有逃跑。」

　　「你不等我反應過來就跑走了，不跟我聯絡，甚至不給我機會。」

　　「你聯絡得到Jacob，你甚至還讓Theseus幫你進來這個辦公室，你還想怎樣？」言下之意就是，Newt其實沒有給Percival多大的挑戰，他只是單方面斷了訊息——某方面來說，可以說是他假裝忘記自己應該做些什麼，好讓Percival完全聯繫不到他。

　　「所以，」思索幾秒後抓到重點的Percival慢慢地說，「你是要看看我會不會來找你？」

　　沒料到Percival會抓到自己說話的漏洞，Newt深吸一口氣，閃避對方的疑問，「所以你要跟我說什麼？」

　　沈默幾秒，Percival走到Newt面前，他握住Newt的手讓對方看著自己；後者的雙眼瞪得大大的，強迫自己表現出不在乎的樣子讓Percival忍無可忍地親上去——Newt愣了幾秒才回神，他有點火大地掙扎，「你在做什麼！」

　　「我真的很生氣。」Percival低聲說，「你什麼都不讓我思考，就直接跑掉這件事，真的很讓我火大。」

　　被圈在椅子與Percival之間的Newt抿著嘴唇，好抑制自己的表情與情緒——如同記憶中的乾淨味道，Percival的體溫、眼神、嘴唇的觸感，都讓Newt想念不已，但他知道他不能前功盡棄，他應該要好好忍著，不要再牽扯Percival進來淌渾水。

 

　　「就像現在這樣。」嘆了一口氣，Percival慢慢湊上前，用額頭碰了下Newt的，「你一直在忍，Newt，我不是笨蛋，我看得出來，你的牙齒咬得那麼緊。」

　　語畢，Percival伸手碰上Newt的臉頰，牙根咬緊的地方硬梆梆的，Percival碰上時後者還用力顫動了下，似乎是想要逃跑，下一秒又頑固地維持在原來的位置。

　　「Jacob被我吵到都快翻臉，Theseus則是想要直接把我從這裡丟到一樓……總機小姐都知道我哪天休假了。」用拇指輕輕撫著Newt的臉頰，Percival像是要放鬆Newt的神經一樣地哄著，他慢慢靠上去抱住Newt，「跟我談談？」

　　這時的Newt終於抬起雙手，在忍不住圈上Percival的背部前握拳，接著停下動作——他的眼淚幾乎在同一時間盈滿眼眶，Newt努力穩著聲音卻無法掩蓋濃濃的鼻音，「我們沒什麼好談。」

　　「我不喜歡你，從頭到尾我只是在跟你玩玩， _Graves_ 。」漸漸收起情緒的Newt聲音變得冰冷，他的內心同時更加掙扎，直到抱著自己的男人緩緩鬆開擁抱的力道——Newt知道他成功了，他成功把Percival推到更遠的地方了。

　　「如果這真的是你想要的，」Percival的視線不再看著Newt，他低著頭轉身，「那我也無話可說。」

　　一直等到開門聲響起，Newt抬起頭時，只看到消失在門縫的衣角。整個人像是被挖空的疼痛在同一時間，從胸口蔓延。

 

　　‧

 

　　Percival勉強自己打起精神，他照常工作，只是不再給Newt發訊息，也不再糾纏Jacob與Theseus；一切就像回到原點，只是偶爾他會被幾個想要挖新聞的記者給纏上，這使他又得再次想起與Newt最後不歡而散的場景。

　　生活中的空檔成了Percival最害怕的事，只要閒下來他就會想到Newt，卻又沒有勇氣詢問對方的近況——這兩個禮拜以來，Newt都還好嗎？內部的問題解決了嗎？Newt是不是已經沒有再繼續鑽牛角尖了？

　　他傳給Newt的訊息被讀過了，但對方什麼也沒回；Percival好幾次點開Jacob的對話框想要輸入些什麼，但總是無疾而終。

　　直到某天下班後，他走進停車場準備駕車離開前，滿臉愁容的Jacob站在他的車邊，Percival有些驚訝，「Jacob？發生什麼事了嗎？」

　　「我覺得我應該告訴你。」Jacob嘆了一口氣，「我希望你能幫幫Newt。」

 

　　‧

 

　　喝下酒瓶裡的最後一口酒，Newt昏沈沈地把酒瓶往地上放好之後，整個人癱軟蜷曲在沙發裡——這是他被自己解雇後的第七天，想避免清醒的他用定量的酒精讓自己無法思考，但遙遠思緒中的那個名字總讓他的眼淚溢出眼角，沙發上染上一滴又一滴深色的淚痕，Newt不甘心地鼓起嘴、抹掉眼淚，接著又感覺到一陣鼻酸。

　　委屈的心情一直沒有消失過，但Newt不知道要怎麼排解，他不想哭，而灌醉自己顯然讓情緒像是壓力鍋一樣持續累積，想哭的衝動幾乎沒有中斷，但Newt總在恍惚的意識中逼自己忍下淚水。

　　大門被開啟的聲音打斷Newt朦朧的思緒，他第一時間想到Theseus或Jacob，唯二有他家鑰匙的人——就算是其他人也沒關係，Newt心裡想著。如果這時進來的人想要把他殺死也無所謂，就這樣死了說不定還比較輕鬆一些。

　　「Newt？」

　　非預期的熟悉聲線傳進他耳裡、敲打上耳膜，Newt愣了下，覺得自己一定是開始酒精中毒，出現幻覺，以為Percival來到他的屋子裡，所以他沒有動，「Jacob？」

　　接著男人的雙腿佔據自己的視線，Newt還沒反應過來，努力想要忘掉的那張臉就映入眼簾——是Percival。他摒住呼吸，瞪大眼睛看了蹲在眼前的男人，好不容易接上思緒之後迅速起身，「你來這裡做什麼？」

　　「……我很擔心你。」

　　「請你馬上滾出去。」慌亂的Newt胡亂推開男人，雜亂的腳步中撞倒幾個酒瓶，接著在踉蹌之間，他推開房門、躲進自己的被窩裡。

　　「Newt！」

　　「走開！」開始無法控制的情緒隨著話語爆發，Newt的眼淚開始失控氾濫，他越努力把自己捲起來，難過的感覺就讓他抽噎得更嚴重，他隔著棉被毫無邏輯地亂叫，「我不想看到你！」

　　站在房門口的Percival看著把自己包起來的Newt，猶豫幾秒便走向前，坐上床、抱住床鋪上的小傻瓜，Percival把臉貼在Newt的手臂上說道：「不想看就不要看。」

　　無法克制自己抽搐的Newt收起哭聲，他的眼淚還在流，整個人鼻塞得難過，Newt一下子忘記掙扎，接著又開始扭動身體，「滾……Percival，我說過我不喜歡你。」

　　在拉扯之間，Newt身上的棉被滑落，在露出半張臉時他慌亂得想要躲回棉被裡，但Percival沒給他這個機會——就跟任何時候Newt沒給他反駁的機會一樣——Percival捧住Newt的臉，強制將對方的眼神固定在自己的視線裡，他皺眉看著Newt那雙哭紅的眼睛，一個字一個字清楚明白地說，「但我愛你。」

　　Newt覺得一切都慢下來了。

　　Percival說話的速度，他解讀這句話的速度，還有他落淚的速度——那雙抹掉自己眼淚的手讓Newt回到現實，他抓上Percival的手，不知道該不該把對方拉開，在哭泣中的Newt語無倫次地說：「你不可以——你不可以愛我，我沒有說你可以……。」

　　「是你要我變成你的。」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「你有。」

　　「我不、」還在抽泣著的Newt看著Percival親上來時，忍不住再次哭泣，他抓著對方的手臂、低下頭躲開對方的吻，「你不可以這麼死纏爛打。」

　　沒強迫對方，Percival摸摸Newt的後腦，輕輕吻著對方的腦袋，「你一開始不也對我死纏爛打嗎？」

　　「我哪有。」

　　「你就是有。」

　　「我沒有。」Newt耍賴地把眼淚都抹在Percival的衣服上，「是你一直纏著我。」

　　偏過頭親親Newt的耳朵，Percival低聲回應，「好，是我纏著你。因為我太喜歡你了。」

　　「你不可以。」抓著Percival的衣服，Newt埋在對方頸間的聲音悶悶的顫抖著，「你現在必須離開。」

　　無可奈何的Percival嘆了口氣，「我不想。」

　　「你沒有選擇的餘地，Graves，因為我不喜歡你。」

　　「那我等你。」見對方沒有多餘的掙扎，Percival調整好姿勢抱住對方，「我等你重新喜歡我。」

　　窩在Percival懷裡的Newt靜靜地聽著對方的呼吸，過了好一下才用乾澀的聲音回答，「你好煩。」

　　聞言，Percival這才噴出笑意，低下頭往Newt的眼角親了親。

　　躺在對他們兩個來說有點小的雙人床上，久違的寧靜終於重新回到他們之間，Percival用手指捲著Newt的髮尾，直到敲門聲響起，他們兩個一起望向門口——尷尬笑著的Jacob衝著他們揮手，「抱歉，我想說都沒聲音了，就來關心一下。」

　　「你為什麼還沒走啊？」Newt帶著滿滿的鼻音咕噥著表示。

　　失笑的Percival輕輕放開Newt，起身走到門口，送Jacob出門。

 

　　重新回到房間的Percival在床邊坐下，窩在床上的Newt自動挪了位置，把頭枕在男人的大腿上；Percival碰上Newt的耳朵，「你對Jacob太兇了。」

　　「誰叫他把你帶過來。」稍稍偏過臉，Newt在Percival腿上咬了一口。

　　「這真是一場鬧劇，Newt。」Percival忍不住說，在Newt還沒回應前，他低頭湊到對方頸間嗅了嗅，「而且你全身都是酒味。」

　　聞言，Newt躺正瞪了對方一眼，之後伸手扯下Percival的領口，這一次他準確無誤地接下男人落下的吻。

 

 

-TBC.

 

鬧劇結束！！！

我不知道為什麼我不好好寫PWP就好，非床戲燒腦啊燒腦～（手心拍手背

後段就會是傻白甜，進度趕得我好累，希望明天可以順利發印調QWQ

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Step Six**

 

**_『我們可以慢慢挑。』——Percival Graves_ **

 

　　因為肌肉僵硬酸痛而轉醒的Percival一下子搞不清楚自己在哪裡，跳起身的他霸佔了整張標準雙人床，Percival抹了抹臉，想了一下才意識到自己在Newt的家裡。

　　——所以說到底有什麼資格說他的公寓小啊？Percival一邊打呵欠，一邊拉開深藍色的窗簾，陽光灑進的同時，Percival瞇起眼，他下床之後抓著睡亂的頭髮走進浴室。被拉起的浴簾後面有水聲，Percival輕輕撩開一角，接著與窩在浴缸裡泡澡的Newt對上眼，「早安。」

　　「想一起泡澡？」被打擾的人挑眉，雖說嘴上有些不客氣，但那雙因為前一天晚上哭腫的雙眼讓Percival覺得可愛。

　　「我只是想上個廁所。」

　　「那就快點去啊。」

　　放下浴簾，Percival打開馬桶蓋小解，在整個空間裡迴盪著嘩啦嘩啦的水聲，Percival沖水、洗手後，忍不住再次探進浴簾內，「你剛泡嗎？」

　　「泡了一下。」

　　聞言，Percival伸手碰了下水，「還熱的，那我等等再進來叫你。」

　　見男人就要這麼離去，Newt坐起身拉住Percival，「不沖個澡？」

　　回過頭的Percival衝著Newt挑眉，「你的浴缸有點小。」

　　「我知道。」緩緩躺回浴缸裡，Newt慢慢地把自己的腿抬起、放在浴缸邊緣，「所以我沒叫你一起泡澡。」

　　走到浴缸旁邊，Percival坐下，他伸手碰了碰Newt的眼睛，「好腫。」接著回應他的是Newt的輕踢；Percival改轉捏上那漂亮的腳踝，「你打算怎麼辦？」

　　「你是說我失業這件事嗎？」

　　「那件事小。」聳聳肩，Percival看向Newt，「我養你就好。」

　　「你太看得起自己了，我沒那麼好養。」

　　「是嗎？」彎下腰親吻Newt的腳背，Percival接著在上面咬了一口，「我覺得買下這間公寓對我來說也不是太大的問題。」

　　這話讓Newt笑了出來，他抽回腿，稍稍坐直，「光是這個古董浴缸就夠你付錢了，沒眼光的傢伙。」

　　「你說誰沒眼光？」開始解開自己身上皺巴巴的襯衫，Percival看著Newt寬衣解帶，把褲子踢到一邊之後踩進浴缸裡，他不顧Newt的抗議，撐在對方身上，親吻調皮搗蛋的嘴，「你連眼睛腫成這樣都可愛，我覺得我眼光挺好的。」

　　「……你再提一次眼睛的事我就——」Newt的威脅還沒來得及說完，Percival的吻再次打斷他。

　　浴缸裡的水因為兩人的動作不斷溢出，原應該掙扎的Newt改抱上Percival的身體，他用膝蓋蹭著對方的腰側，好不容易抓到空檔，Newt匆匆開口，「有點冷。」

　　「好。」Percival依依不捨地又往前用力親吻Newt，接著才拉著對方起身，抓起Newt放在一旁的浴衣把對方包住之後，半推半抱地引導戀人往外走——他們在回房間之前得先經過客廳——沒什麼耐心的Percival直接把人推到沙發裡，在Newt起身前整個人壓了上去。

　　「沙發很窄。」撐著身體，用手指梳理Percival帶著濕氣的頭髮，Newt低聲表示。

　　衝著Newt一笑，Percival翻下身跪在沙發前，「那讓給你。」接著拉下Newt的雙腿，整個人擠進對方腿間，低頭親舔沾滿沐浴香氣的腿根。

　　Newt舒服地摸上Percival的後腦，他的身體在沙發上伸展開來，在Percival含住他的時候，Newt不禁蜷起腳趾，「Percy……。」

　　雙手握在Newt的腰上，Percival嘴裡的陰莖逐漸充血，他的手緩緩往上撫摸，在Newt的胸前打圈，直到Newt抓上他的手，放到嘴邊、用舌頭舔上他的手指；Percival感覺到自己硬了，他退開了些，伺候著Newt的前端，舌頭刻意地在馬眼來回磨蹭，上頭的呼吸急促、低吟增加，舔著手指的動作改轉為輕咬，不想這麼快讓Newt解放的Percival放開對方的性器，轉而舔吮下方的囊袋。

　　他們的視線對上的同時，Newt緩慢又情色地吸吮著他的手指——Percival因此更加興奮，抽回手、就著Newt的唾液撫摸對方股間的縐折；Newt配合地往後挪、雙腳抬起並張開，毫無保留地呈現在Percival面前，他自己掰開屁股，卻紅著臉、別開視線催促，「快點，幫我……。」

　　意外的是，在Percival輕輕按壓那豔紅的小洞時，發現裡頭早已充滿黏液，他抬頭衝著對方挑眉，話都還沒說出口，脹紅著臉的Newt支支吾吾地說：「因為……早上都會有點敏感，你又睡在旁邊……。」

　　意會過來的Percival慢條斯理地從Newt的小腿開始往內摸，他用拇指稍稍揉著穴口之後探進一個指節，「我該問你在我睡覺時做了什麼嗎？」

　　看著男人的手指進入自己的Newt，因為視覺刺激有些缺氧，他嘴硬又中氣不足地反問：「你說呢？」

　　Percival笑而不答，他抽出拇指、轉而用食指與中指進入Newt的身體，同時傾向前親吻對方泛紅的身體，Percival的舌尖在對方肌膚上游移，手指緩緩探進後刻意磨過前列腺，接著裝傻一般地避開那處，這使Newt難耐地拱起身體唉叫。

　　慾望驅使著Newt用雙腿將Percival拉近，他雙手捧住Percival的臉用力親上去；Percival的手指在這時往前列腺戳弄，Newt興奮地收緊雙腿，舌頭討好地勾纏著男人的，在一吻結束前，Newt含著Percival的下唇軟綿綿地說：「快點進來，Percy，我想要。」

　　雙手碰上Newt的大腿，在上頭來回撫摸，最後停在渾圓結實的屁股上，他在上頭掐揉幾下後表示，「在地板上？」

　　有點不耐煩的Newt滑下沙發，他才剛跪好就被Percival拉著轉身、趴在沙發上，失去主導權的Newt有點不開心，他還沒來得及轉頭，Percival的龜頭就擠進他的股縫間，在被撐開的那瞬間，Newt往前拉長身體，雙手抓著攤在沙發上的浴袍，享受久違被填滿的感覺。

　　一直在忍耐的Percival在完全進入Newt身體後趴到對方身上，他在Newt的肩膀上留下一個個淺淺的吻痕；那濕軟的甬道一下一下地蠕動，像是在配合他深埋在Newt體內的淺淺抽動。

　　慢慢累積起的快感讓Newt忍不住握住自己的陰莖，他壓低身體，想藉由磨蹭消解慾望，但平滑的浴袍讓他更加難耐，Newt晃起腰來催促壓在身上的Percival；接收到訊息的男人終於起身，雙手握抓著他的屁股，沒有預告地加大抽插的幅度與力道。

　　肉體間拍打的黏膩水聲以及兩人的喘息盈滿整個空間，客廳的濕度一下子高了起來，Percival覺得性奮無比，他看著自己的陰莖深深進入Newt的身體，抽出時甚至帶出被操得脹紅的軟肉，他緩下動作讓Newt喘口氣，同時用拇指撫上兩人交合的邊緣，Newt敏感地倒抽一口氣。

　　Percival再次貼上Newt的背，他親親對方滲出汗水的肌膚，並且握住Newt的性器捋動；沒一下後者便小力掙扎，Percival的嘴貼在青年身上問，「痛？」

　　「想換姿勢。」Newt啞著聲音說，「想看著你。」

　　聞言，慢慢退出的Percival一邊撫著Newt的腹部，一邊幫對方翻身；他故意在中途用手指填滿那還沒辦法閉合的肉穴，Newt一邊翻身一邊發出長長的呻吟，接著在躺好之後踢了Percival的肩膀一下。

　　給予微笑回應的Percival用手指在裡頭攪弄一陣，等到Newt受不了地握住他的手制止，Percival才握著自己的陰莖，重新進入Newt。

　　雙腿被扛著的Newt被操到視線晃動，起初他瞇著眼、有些失神，直到開始習慣Percival的力道與節奏後，他慢慢聚焦視線——跪在自己身前的男人頭髮有點濕、有點亂，脹紅的臉、充滿情慾的視線以及呼吸，還有那閃著汗水的身體——Newt喉嚨一緊，他為Percival著迷的樣子心動，更不用說對方著迷的對象是自己。Newt嗚咽了聲拱起腰部迎合Percival，他重新握上自己的肉器亂無章法地擼動。

　　感覺到Newt突然絞緊自己，Percival喘了一聲之後用力捏住對方的屁股，「怎麼了？喜歡這樣？這麼喜歡正面來？」

　　「閉、閉嘴。」話才剛說完，Newt便因為Percival捏上自己乳尖而用力顫抖，他下意識加快給自己手活的動作，直到射精。

　　Percival壞心地沒有停下玩弄Newt乳頭的動作，他用拇指跟食指捏著Newt，並且輕輕地左右搓揉——不痛不癢的刺激在此時延長了Newt的高潮，身下的人像是壞了的玩具一樣陣陣抽搐，還包裹著自己的後穴也陣陣絞動，Percival縮起腹部，才剛咬著牙從Newt體內抽出，就不住地往對方股間射出精液。

　　他們各自維持高潮的姿勢幾秒後，Percival先抓了浴袍往Newt身上蓋，「我去幫你放水。」

　　「別。」Newt慵懶地抬起腿阻止對方，「我沖澡就好。」

　　「現在？」

　　「拉我。」

　　Percival抓住往自己伸出的手，接著起身的Newt半靠在他身上，兩人一起走進浴室沖澡；看著安分站在蓮蓬頭下的Newt，已經準備擦乾自己的Percival鬼使神差地問，「還好嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我是說，身體或者是……其他部分，還好嗎？」

　　「不好。」關上蓮蓬頭，Newt一面甩了甩頭，一面說，「地毯感覺清不乾淨，我等等要去挑一塊地毯。」

　　「你又沒試過。」翻了個白眼，Percival不太認同對方的浪費，「我等等去清看看。」

　　「不要。」抓過新的浴袍，Newt給自己穿上之後逕自離開浴室。

　　他們一邊爭執著是否要買新地毯，一邊把自己弄乾。Percival最終還是拗不過Newt的堅持，只好在匆匆吃完早餐之後開著Newt的車出門。

 

 

-TBC.

 

卡半沒發完！！！！！但我沒卡肉我人很好吧>///////////<（自己講）

 

快速發個預購表單：<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfcipXQVM_IW-ifebfIghanR2Jsh0PMezkTQJOwaHHdvqOYxw/viewform>

海外通販請等印調喔～印調還沒好，但我快累瘋了的以上XDrz

**Author's Note:**

> 重新調整版本，我很認真想要把這篇補完XDDDDD  
> 兩年前（好可怕的時間）的原版在這裡：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828509/chapters/24030687


End file.
